Unexpected Behavior
by Ookima
Summary: Now that they brought Sasuke home, Konoha can continue to live, but the lives of two ninjas is about to change, Naruto offers help to a certain Hyuga. Neji x Naruto, mild SasuNaru. Revised. Read and review. Check it out.
1. Default Chapter

_**Author's Notes …**_

_**Just passing by. Wanted you yaoi fans to know that this was my very first fanfic on yaoi. Also, The chapters will be posted a bit slower since I'm upgrading them. Making the story much better than it originally was. It's my little way to get back into writer, and help me update my other stories.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 : The escape, The attraction

* * *

Hours had passed since Tsunade sent the team after Sasuke. In her heart she knew that somehow, they would succeed, but sending that 5 man team of young shinobi, it was obvious to anyone, that the odds were against them.

"Dammit!" She shouted, smashing her fist against the poor defenceless desk. Unfortunately, by doing so, all her papers scattered to the ground.

"So this is how a Hokage clears out her paperwork." A male spoke out.

Tsunade's head shot up, glaring at the very person she failed to detect. "What do you want?" She snapped, she really was in a bad mood right now.

"I suppose I could simply not tell you." He teased, smiling behind his mask.

"I don't have time for these games Kakashi!" She shouted. Her temper was about to reach its limit, if that shinobi continued with his little jokes. "I'm having a hard enough time dealing with decisions I made." She admitted. Of course, Kakashi was very aware of which decisions she specifically meant.

"I wouldn't underestimate those 5. After all, they all showed a higher potential than the average genins of their ages." Kakashi spoke out, walking towards their new Hokage.

Tsunade sighed.

In her mind, she kept telling herself the same thing. After all, she heard from other Jounins, Chuunins, hell even some of the villagers at how they praised Shikamaru, but were disappointed for him giving up the battle.

For Uzumaki Naruto to beat one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, despite the fact the boy was from the branch family. He sure put a hell of a show for the audience that day.

As for Neji, well, he sure showed the main family, that even if you're marked as a slave, you can still become quite powerful. The moves the young Hyuga showed that day, made the head of the family realize that sometimes you can bend certain rules …

"That's what I keep telling myself." Tsunade let out, rubbing her temples. This day was just never going to get any better. "I can't help but to worry I sent them to their deaths …" She admitted in a soft voice.

"You didn't." Kakashi quickly replied, looking straight into her eyes.

"And just how would you know that?" Tsunade shot back. It just seemed like even the simplest words was pissing her off right now.

"Because. They've returned." He wasted no time in answering that question. He had his little fun, but it was well worth it to see Tsunade's expression change. From being pissed, irritated and exhausted to stunned, surprised and yet happy to hear that bit of news.

"Did they …" Good for her, the Jounin knew already the questions she was mostly likely to ask.

"A success. They were able to retrieve Sasuke. But I must say the team suffered a great deal." Kakashi explained.

Earlier that day, Kakashi had finally come back from a mission only to learn about his runaway student going to Orochimaru and then, a mere team of genins was sent after them due to lack of shinobi.

Of course, Kakashi was less pleased when Tsunade refused his request to go after the retrieval team. She made sure he wouldn't disobey him, by sticking Gai to his side.

Konoha was in a vulnerable state and needed all protection it needed in case of an attack.

It took a few hours before Kakashi finally calmed down and understood the reasoning behind the order the Hokage gave him directly. So now, the fate of Sasuke rested in the hands of Naruto.

"How bad?" She asked, seeing how the copy ninja kept staring at her.

"The two worse off were the Hyuga kid and Chouji I think. The others have minor scratches." Kakashi answered, knowing that this would make her less worried about the team and mostly, Naruto.

"And the Uchiha?" She asked, worrying over both his mental and physical state. Orochimaru was the best when it came to screwing up with your mind. All they could hope was he hadn't done too much damage to the boy.

"You still need to verify that." He answered. Few details were given even to him about Sasuke's conditions. After all, the moment the team made it through the gates, they were quickly taken to the hospital.

"Let's go then." Tsunade stepped over the papers, not really caring for them being clean and white.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

Naruto sat in his chair for hours, his eyes only focused on one thing, Uchiha Sasuke. Since the day they finally came back home, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan had yet awakened from his sleep. That fact alone worried Naruto as well as the medic-nins who came by each hour to check on the young boy.

More hours passed, but nothing really changed.

It was the same routine as always.

Naruto would come in to visit Sasuke during the morning, remaining there until the sun rested in the darkness. Or he simply waited until Sakura came by.

Which ever came first.

Of course, the medical staff didn't appreciate the fact that the demon of their Village was keeping their prized Uchiha company.

Fortunately for them, Sakura always came by to replace Naruto for duty watch whenever she found the free time to do so. That happened quite often.

Who could blame her though?

She was, in her eyes anyway, the crush but also the love of her life.

Naruto continued to get lost within his own little thoughts, not even noticing or sensing the presence of a certain pink haired girl.

"Knock. Knock." Sakura softly spoke, opening the door.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said her name, rising from his chair to join her.

"How is he doing?" Sakura asked him, peeking at the angelic form in the white bed.

"Nothing really changed … But I swear I heard him calling me a dobe." Naruto replied, grinning. It had been quite a long time since anyone had seen the blond show any kind of emotions since their return.

"Arigatou, Naruto" Sakura said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Eh…it was nothing Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, patting the back of his head

Saying their last goodbyes for the day, Naruto left the room, leaving Sakura alone to dream of her future life with the pale boy.

The moment he left the room, Naruto made his way to the entrance, hoping to get some training done before the sun went down. And by the way it looked, he had about an hour left before that happened.

Well, at least he would be able to train today.

Ever since the team came back, Tsunade somewhat forced them to take a vacation. Which it was quite understandable since they were all injured to a certain degree.

Well for the exception of one person.

Him.

Thanks to the nine-tails, it only took one good night of sleep and all his injuries vanished as though they never existed.

How strange. He had just discovered a second advantage of actually having the fox sealed in him.

Fast healing.

Naruto continued his deep thinking, until a familiar voice caught his attention. Naruto being Naruto, just couldn't help himself. With the grace of any fox, the boy slowly, yet silently, walked closer to the hospital bedroom, peeking within it.

"Young man, in your condition you should stay in bed." The nurse shouted against the young shinobi, but she wasn't about to stop there.

Her high pitched voice almost startled Naruto, but what surprised him most, was to see **_who_** exactly the shinobi was.

There stood, what seemed to be a very angry Hyuga. Neji to be more precise.

"Get out of my way." The shinobi responded. It was obvious that he was in no condition to stand with the injuries he sustained during their mission.

Although a week had passed, the large wound in his shoulder hadn't healed completely yet. The only reason he was standing was thanks to the bed that supported most of his body.

"You can barely stand on your own two feet." She pointed out to him, but everyone knew how this specific Hyuga can be pigheaded.

"Che." He let out, angry that it was actually true. He just hated being stuck in a god damn hospital.

"Don't **_che_** me young man! Now get back into your bed before I make you." She threatened. Anyone who stayed a few days in this hospital, knew by now that she wasn't a nurse to mess with.

Most of all, disobey.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he found out the hard way about her threats …

After all, most people of Konoha already hated him with a certain passion due to the fox he carried around. Well, she showed him how much worst it could be.

Seeing that nurse again sure didn't make him feel all happy again. Too bad for him, she saw him hiding behind the wall.

"You." Came the simply word. Although simple, the way she spoke it, it showed that that word alone, carried a lot of hate.

Naruto's eyes focused immediately on the nurse. Completely forgetting that the young Hyuga was still present in the room, Naruto slowly stepped out from behind the wall and into the room.

Any person presence could sense the strong tension between the two.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this hospital." She reminded him, glaring at him with a higher level of hate that the Villagers had for him.

Naruto couldn't think of anything else to say at the very moment. He had been caught. But since that fateful day when he was but 5 years old, he learned to keep his mouth shut around that type of person.

"_Nurse! I need your assistance." Shouted a doctor from the hallway._

She cursed, seeing how she was needed elsewhere. And because of that, she couldn't deal properly with these two.

"You." She pointed at Neji. "Stay there until I come back and don't even think about leaving." She then turned her eyes on the smaller form in front of her. "As for you. Stay out or else next time I won't be so generous to a beast like you." She pointed her finger in her face. Didn't she know that was like, and impolite thing to do? Especially calling them a monster, demon or beast.

The nurse finally left, but now this was quite an uncomfortable situation.

Two boys alone … in a hospital bedroom.

"As if the thought hadn't crossed my mind" Neji murmured, glaring at the now empty spot the nurse had previously occupied. His eyes now shifted to the new presence within his temporary room.

"Hey." Came his lame reply. In this kind of situation, Naruto just didn't know quite how to react.

The nurse just let her hate show so easily and didn't give much of a damn that there was another person present in the room. One that happened to know nothing about him being the _container_ of a powerful demon.

Neji being Neji, didn't quite know how to respond to what he would label, a stupid word.

"Naruto…" He whispered the young blond's name, somehow, he was trying to engage into a conversation for a change. Just seeing Naruto's smile suddenly disappear, like that little spark in his blue eyes, somehow, it just didn't feel ok to him.

Still holding on to the bed, the pale boy tried walking to the closet. After all, it's not like he could get out of the hospital with just a hospital gown, especially one that revealed most of his back and butt. But stubborn as he was, he really wanted to leave, but his body couldn't take all the pressure.

"Oy!" Naruto shouted when he saw the young Hyuga falling to the cold floor. His first instinct was to rush over. Grabbing the boy before he hit the floor.

_'It seems that my body still needs some rest …' He finally admitted. He just thought that he could at least get out of that forsaken place. Having both Gai and Lee constantly visit him while all he can do is listen and lay there helpless …_

"You shouldn't move if you can't." Naruto pointed out, wrapping an arm around the other boy's waist to support his weight.

Raising his head, Neji looked into those shiny blue eyes, soon followed by a tiny little smile. For a brief moment, Neji stared at the boy, seeing that this wasn't the same one like minutes ago when the nurse noticed his presence.

This Naruto …

He was the one that always smiled before everyone, but hid his true emotions. The hurt he felt.

"Why are you here?" Neji asked, while Naruto helped him to sit on his bed.

"I was visiting Sasuke." Naruto answered, sitting next to the boy.

"I see." Neji replied.

At some level he respected the Uchiha, understanding in part why he tried to go to their enemy. Trapped in a darkness he couldn't escape. All because of what happened in the past.

Good thing Naruto never gave up on anything, or anyone.

Neji was a bit lost within his own thoughts to notice the blond boy had made his way to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, getting back into the real world.

"Thought you said you wanted to leave." Naruto reminded him, skimming through the closet, searching for something.

"I want to. I just can't in my condition." He truly hated to admit such a thing. But that sure didn't stop Naruto from snooping around.

A few minutes of silence and the next thing Neji knew, something came his way.

Fast.

Though his physical condition wasn't at its best, he still had his usual reflexes that came with a lot of training.

"I doubt you want to get out wearing a dress." The boy teased, earning him a glare.

"I can still barely move." He reminded him yet again, grabbing the pair of pants and the jacket Naruto had thrown him.

He knew better than to argue with the boy. For now anyway.

Minutes later, the young Hyuga was ready, but he really hated to be the one needing helped. At least Naruto wasn't one to gloat about it.

"Who would have thought that **_the_** Neji would need my help to escape a hospital." Naruto teased, smiling, while he prepared their escape.

Or maybe he was …

* * *

Successfully escaping the hospital, Naruto dragged Neji's body across half the town until they finally reached the well known Hyuga manor. The main family lived on that estate, while the branch members had a separate building just for them. But like any clan, everything's always connected.

The first time Naruto saw the manor, the view was simply breathtaking to any newcomer who'd never seen what true money and power can buy.

Once they were within the gates, Naruto's eyes wandered all over the place, forgetting the current task at hand.

"If we continue forward, we'll reach my place." Neji informed his helper. Despite the help he was getting, his shoulder was hurting him like hell.

"You have your own place?" He always imagined that all other genins lived with their family, well, except for Sasuke since Itachi kinda killed them all …

"The branch family members live on the same ground but not in the same house." He informed him. It seemed that Naruto really didn't know much about certain clans. He proved that during their battle at the Chuunin exams.

"Kinda like me." Naruto let out. After all the only reason he had an apartment was because no one wanted to have the **_demon _**in their household.

Neji had trouble catching the last part, but believed he heard right. Naruto followed his direction perfectly because by the time he stopped thinking, they found themselves before Neji's neat little house.

"Ne? How come the other house doesn't have any lights?" He asked, purely out of curiosity. At this time of the day, one would expect to see a living person moving in such a huge house.

"Those of the main family had a meeting with others of the Hyuga clan." Neji was never one to give a long explanation to anyone for that matter. Especially when it concerned the main family. Although since the Chuunin exam, things have been going better.

Neji gave the directions Naruto needed to manoeuvre around the little house, since their was no light at the moment. After minutes of bumping into unknown things, Neji decided to take matters into his own two hands, unlatching himself from his helper.

Strangely, during his little trip back home, he regained some of his strength and senses. Perhaps that was because he'd been nailed to that forsaken hospital bed for 6 straight days now. His muscles hadn't had the time to get warmed up yet until his little walk.

"I knew it was there." Naruto let out, the lights finally on. He really tried to follow Neji's direction, but he kept bumping into things. Things that hurt when you bump into them…

Now with the lights on, Naruto had a much better view of Neji.

"Get your shirt off." Naruto ordered, wasting no time at all.

"What's your problem?" Neji was definitely taken aback by the sudden order and what it implied.

"Don't get the wrong idea, you're wounded, at least let me change your bandage and then I'll leave you alone." Naruto let out, eyeing the fresh red patch of blood in the boy's shirt.

Neji only noticed it when his eyes landed on his shoulder. It seemed his wound had reopened during their little escape. With all the constant pain, he failed to notice it started to bleed again.

"Could you tell me where you keep your first aid kit?" He asked. Truth be told, he was in a hurry. He could still do a little training if he got back home early enough.

Not that he didn't mind being around Neji.

"Drawer to your left side." The wounded boy answered, slowly walking towards his bed. Standing too much took another part of his energy, which he needed to heal.

Wasting no time, he reached for the drawer in question, removing the first aid kit. While he opened the box, exploring its content, Neji carefully removed his shirt. That action alone made his shoulder ache in pain more.

_'Strange that he had to be the one to help me…yet again.' He thoughts, when a hand gripped his good shoulder._

The next 10 minutes were spent in total silence. The roles were quite simple. Naruto was the one doing the bandaging, while Neji sat there, trying not to make a sound from the pain that sometimes increased due to the blonde's clumsiness.

"Good as new." Naruto happily informed the other boy.

By now the bleeding had at least stopped. Which was a good sign. All the boy needed now was to get dressed and in bed for some much needed rest.

"Well you get some rest Neji, I'll be on my way home now." Naruto informed the young Hyuga, preparing to close the door behind him.

"You should stay here for the night…" Neji said out of the blue. His eyes fixated on the window.

"Eh?" Naruto let out, stopping any current thing he was doing. He already had trouble understanding Neji, but things were getting worse.

"The rain is coming down hard outside, you'll get sick just trying to reach your place. It's best if you stay here for the night." Neji repeated himself, but in a much more clearer way. One that Naruto could understand anyway.

Naruto, completely forgetting he wanted to leave, ran pass Neji to see for himself.

"Kuso!" Naruto snarled, stomping the poor wooden floor. "I really wanted to train today!" He continued.

"As I said, it's best for you to stay here. You can use the guest room. It's the door on the right once you exit mine." Neji told him, continuing to observe the other one's stomping.

"I can?" Naruto was somewhat shocked. Right now, someone was actually inviting him to stay over for the night because of the bad temperature. Usually people simply didn't care.

"Thanks..." Naruto spoke softly, giving Neji a glimpse to one of his real smiles. "If you need anything, just ask ok?"

Before Neji could say anything to either agree or disagree with Naruto's last statement, the boy left the room, closing the door behind him.

Neji stared at the door, thinking over some things he saw today. All of them were used to see a happy, grinning, idiot Naruto. But today, he showed that he could be someone else when needed.

Using the wall to support most of his body, Neji made his way to his outdoor window. He carefully sat on the ledge, resting his head against the cold glass. The sensation just somehow made the pain go partly asleep.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You're the one person that I can't seem to understand …" Neji thought, gazing to the outside world.

Sometimes it was peaceful to just sit there and watch as the rain gently poured down from the grey skies.

* * *

The hours passed but Naruto couldn't seem to get his proper sleep. Tossing and turning in this much more comfortable bed, but it seemed his mind wouldn't let him get the rest he needed.

He had trouble sleeping just a few hours per day since their return. His mind constantly filled with worry, hate, even sadness. After all, the villagers blamed him for Sasuke temporary disappearing.

Well, it was clear that tonight he wasn't going to get much rest. Too bad he couldn't train because of the stupid bad weather.

"Maybe walking around will help." He thought out loud. After all, in his younger days, he heard people saying how walking sometimes help to get you back to sleep. Hopefully, it would work for him.

Walking out of his room, he continued down the hall, exploring each room carefully. At this point he wondered if the young Hyuga lived alone since there didn't seem that anyone else lived in this house besides him…

Without realizing it, Naruto soon found himself in front of Neji's room. Even though the door was closed, Naruto could hear the boy slowly breathing within it.

Sometimes having a demon sealed within you has certain advantages. Sadly enough, he couldn't control them at will.

"Wonder if Neji's ok." He asked himself, eyeing the door. For some strange reason, he wanted to see the other boy.

He softly knocked on the door, before twisting the doorknob and entering the room. The first thing that caught his eyes was the sleeping form of Neji, resting against the window.

Seeing him sleep like that, they were no words to express the feeling he was getting. An unknown feeling. But for now, he decided to somewhat ignore it.

"That idiot should be sleeping in a bed, not next to a window." Naruto thought, getting closer to the window.

Slowly, Naruto picked up the young Hyuga, trying to not wake him up from his much needed rest. He slowly laid the body on the soft mattress, reaching the end of the bed. He made sure that Neji wasn't going to freeze for what was left of the night. So he made sure to cover him with warm blankets. But as he pulled it on top of the sleeping boy, his hands started to shake and he just stared at them.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I shaking, Why am I taking care of him anyway?" Naruto kept asking himself all those questions. He really didn't know what he was feeling.

So right now, he decided it was best to leave the room. He had a lot going in his mind right now, without having to think hard about what else is wrong with him.

* * *

The morning finally came.

The young Hyuga began to move, his face feature slightly twitching. Although he was still partly unconscious, the sunlight was irritating him. So he did what any person unconscious would do. He turned. Too bad for him, he turned on his wounded shoulder.

Pain shot up his entire left arm, giving him a not so nice wake up call.

Groaning from both the slight pain he felt and for the fact he needed to be awake. He slowly sat up, and the something his him.

"I never made it to my bed." He told himself, his eyes focusing on the window he fell asleep on.

He pondered the question no longer. For some reason, he just wanted to go check up on the blond boy.

And so he did.

Exiting his room, at a slow pace none the less, he prepared to go down the hallway, when his foot hit something soft.

_'How long has he been there?' Neji asked himself, noticing how Naruto just sat there, sleeping._

Minutes passed and Neji just continued to stare at the boy. But then he noticed something. Naruto began to shiver a little. Strangely enough, the young Hyuga walked back into his room, getting a blanket. The same one Naruto covered him during the night.

Coming back out, kneeling on the floor, he gently wrapped the blanket around the boy. With that done, any person would normally just leave the other one sleeping. Well perhaps not on the floor.

Watching Naruto sleep like that, he really did have all that _innocent _look. Something inside of him just wanted to touch that baby face. He reached forward, slowly following each whisker on his cheek with the tip of his fingers.

Curiosity got the better part of him. He wondered how he ever got those scars, equally numbered and carved on each cheek. The boy was truly a mystery sometimes.

"If it wasn't for you Naruto, I wouldn't be here today…" Neji whispered softly. "I would still be lost in the darkness…"

He slowly regained his posture, walking away when he suddenly felt something latch itself to his wrist, pulling him towards the floor. He was still too weak to fight back.

He expected to met the cold floor any second, but instead, he landed on something soft and warm. Soon he felt something wrap around his waist, keeping him down.

He laid still, not wanting to move for the moment, analyzing what exactly just happened. And then it clicked.

He was laying on top of Naruto …

Neji's head rested against the other boy's chest. He could clearly hear every heart beat it made.

He slowly raised his head, until he was face to face with the blond. Inches away from his face, but close enough to see and observe every detail.

"Why is it that every time I'm near you, I feel …" Neji had trouble completing his sentences.

Those whiskers.

That tanned but soft skin of his.

Those lips …

"Attracted …" He found a word. One that he thought described the feeling he was experiencing.

Neji was in trance.

He did the only thing that came to his mind.

After a few seconds, Naruto's eyes slowly opened, as he felt something on him. Something heavy and warm on top of his own body.

But something else caught his attention.

Something warm and wet, pressing against his lips.

'What is going on…' Naruto thought, his eyes widening when he realized it.

To Be Continued …

* * *

**_Would be nice to let me know what you think of the new and improved version of Unexpected Behaviour._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes …**_

_**Well I present to you Chapter 2. I'm only hoping the characters aren't too OCC. And for anyone who's wondering or hasn't read the first document explaining everything, this is a Naruto x Neji pairing. But there is some Sasuke x Naruto moments …**_

_**With that said …**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Previously in Chapter 1 …

On his way out of the hospital, Naruto decided to lend a helpful hand to Neji, for the young Hyuga to return home instead of staying in that hospital any longer. Unfortunately, the weather wasn't on Naruto's side, leaving him no other choice than to accept Neji's invitation to stay over for the night. But when he woke up the next morning, he certainly didn't expect to have Hyuga Neji kissing him.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Wondering and Discovering _**

* * *

**_

His peaceful dream was fading away.

That could only mean one thing. He was waking up. But strangely enough, he felt warmer than he usually felt.

Maybe it was because the sun was warmer than other mornings.

He finally decided to open his eyes, and what he saw and felt next, was something he never expected in his whole life.

Somehow his arms had found themselves wrapped around a dark haired boy. That wasn't normal but it was somehow explainable. He did sometimes tend to grab things during his sleep. Sometimes a pillow, sometimes it was his teddy bear. Even at some point he grabbed onto to Iruka whenever his former teacher happened to pass by to see if he was ok. But having something warm and wet on his lips, was something totally new to him.

His eyes immediately widened when he knew what was going on, and yet did nothing to stop any of it. It wasn't until the other boy noticed that he was awake, that he broke the small, yet sweet kiss.

"S…sorry." Neji stammered, putting some distance between them. But by doing this, his wounds ached a little.

"What just …?" Naruto was truly lost at the moment, trying to understand what happened for the Hyuga Neji to kiss him.

"I thought you might be cold." He started, he really needed to find something logic to say, even though none of this made any actually sense at the moment. "But before I could let rest, you grabbed me."

An awkward silence filled the hallway, before Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Neji?" He spoke the name more softly than he usually did.

"Yes?" Neji responded, curious if Naruto believed him or not. Well it wans't as if he was lying. It's just that he himself, didn't understand why he leaned forward and planted that kiss.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Naruto mumbled, his eyes focused on the ground. It was very rare for anyone to even show little care about whether or not he was cold.

Neji couldn't help but notice the sadness in the blonde's voice. Surprisingly enough, Naruto's personality changed from what seemed sad and depressed, by the usual cheery Naruto.

"It is I how should be thanking you Naruto…". Neji let out, walking towards the kitchen, giving no chances at all, for Naruto to protest.

"But!" He wanted to protest, but somehow he knew that things would be better if the subject was left as it was.

Heading towards the kitchen at a slower pace than usual, the young Hyuga soon noticed that Naruto followed him, just aching to ask questions.

"Breakfast." Was the only word he said, waiting for the blond to respond.

"Eh?" So lost within his thoughts, he didn't get what Neji meant.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He repeated more clearly.

"What you'll have." He grinned. He was just happy right now, that someone else than Iruka, paid attention to him and his needs. It was nice. "But are you sure you're all right?" He asked, a bit concerned since Neji had problems last night just moving around normally.

"They still hurt, but much less now." He replied, turning the stove on. He reached into the cabinet right below the cooking stove, searching for the right size of pan he needed.

"Where's the bathroom again?" He asked the dark haired boy. Even though he already went once last night, he couldn't' remember exactly where it was.

"Down the hallway, third door on your right." He answered, moving towards the frisge for the ingredients he needed.

"I'm just going to wash up and place this back to its place." Naruto informed him, lifting the blanket he still held in his hand.

Neji remained silent, but slightly bowed his head towards the ground, making the blond understand, that he understood. He was just too busy cooking their breakfast and thinking about what happened earlier.

Naruto soon left the room, leaving poor Neji into his cooking and thinking.

"Ever since the Chuunin Exam, his words, our fight, changed my way of life completely. Despite the way I act towards others, he still took care of me. And why did I kiss him.. it wasn't right…" He kept thinking this over and over again, while he battered the eggs. "Was it?"

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto was never one to follow instruction even when they could be so simple. He still managed to get himself lost! He was too used to small spaces, not too many doors or hallways. But after searching for 10 minutes, he finally found it.

He folded the blanket and placed it back on the shelves. He really needed to be cooled down, and the best way for that, is very cold water.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" He asked himself, pouring more water against his face.

Although that he kept himself cool and acted as though nothing happened in front of Neji, his mind only kept screaming. He really wanted to understand what really happened. For he knew when he woke up, he could have just pushed the boy aside, but instead he did nothing. Nothing at all!

"I'm a guy, there's no way that … besides I have a thing for Sakura-Chan! But she has a thing for Sasuke and Neji has a thing for…" He paused to think a bit. He stopped the water and looked at his reflection that stared right back at him. "Maybe it really was an accident." He concluded.

For now anyway.

_**

* * *

**_

When Naruto returned with a cool head to the kitchen, the table was already set, the food already in their proper plates.

"Had trouble finding the bathroom?" Neji pointed out, taking his place on the table.

"Hehehe." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. It was strange, but yet fun, how Neji pointed certain things out, but not in a bad way.

Neji simply smirked.

"I hope you like French toast." Neji said, somehow, he was really looking forward to know whether the blond liked his cooking or not.

"Dunno. I never ate it." Naruto said, with a hint of sadness. After all, no one ever really showed him how to cook properly. Or even take the time to show him a few recipes that were popular within Konoha itself.

The boy sat down on the opposite end of the table, facing Neji, but he still kept his head low. He reached for the fork and slowly ate the first piece.

"This is almost better than ramen!" He shouted with joy, cutting many more pieces to eat as fast as possible.

Neji couldn't help but smile, as the rest of their breakfast was mostly spent in silence and slurping on Naruto's part.

"Ne? Where did you learn to cook such great food?" He asked, eating the last bits that were in his plate.

Neji simply stopped any movements. He really never expected to be asked that question. Since the household knew how he always lived alone since his childhood.

"Neji?" Naruto said his name with some concern. The boy seemed to have spaced out when he asked the question.

"My mother." He answered, his eyes focused more on the floor than the other boy. "Before she passed away, I stayed with her many hours while she cooked."

Somehow, Naruto knew it was better to not dig any deeper into the Hyuga's past.

"Ah crap!" Naruto suddenly stood up, eyes fixed on the clock.

Neji raised his eyebrow. It was just stupidly amazing how that boy could change moods, reactions and so on in a split second.

"I'm suppose to meet Kakashi-sensei at the hospital!" He raised his voice, as he piled up the dirty dished, almost throwing them into the sink.

At least he managed to brake nothing in the process.

"I'm sorry about not staying longer but Kakashi-sensei is going to punish me if I'm later than he is, because it's about Sasuke-bastard and what to do with him and Team 7. And then …" He continued explaining himself, without taking any time to breath between sentences.

"The Uchiha?" That caught his attention out of all the things Naruto kept mumbling about.

"Yeah. Baa-san said he should wake up this morning and she wants me there. So …" Naruto continued, until the Hyuga stopped him.

"You have to leave." It wasn't like Neji wanted him to leave, but it seemed that he couldn't hold on to Naruto for the rest of the day.

"Yeah. But I'll be back when everything's finished. So later!" Naruto waved his hand, before taking the door he knew that led outside and out of the Hyuga estate.

'_Che, I probably scared him off with all I did and said this morning …' The young Hyuga thought.'I doubt he'll come back at all.'_

**_

* * *

_Konoha's Hospital**

Arriving at the hospital, he ran through the hallways, franticly searching for Sasuke's room, while avoiding any doctors and nurses. They never liked having him there, so if he could just pass by unseen, he wouldn't have to endure the deadly glares, the whispers and the name calling.

"There it is." He let out, looking to his right, then the left, to ensure that the path was clear from hostile medical personnel.

Quickly making his way to the door, he entered the room.

"Yo!" Kakashi happily greeted him.

Although his teacher had just greeted him, Naruto's eyes were focused on another form in the room. The young Uchiha had truly awaken, just like Tsunade had told him. But the boy still seemed out of it, since he had yet turned away from the window to acknowledge the presence of his one and only rival, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He was really happy that his number one rival was awake, but part of him was sad because he knew that by coming back home with Sasuke, the boy wouldn't be too happy about postponing his gain of power in order to kill once and for all, the killer of his entire clan. His older brother, Itachi.

"By the way Naruto. You're late." Kakashi spoke up, catching the boy's attention once more.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was staying at…" Naruto stopped, thinking carefully for a few seconds. "I got caught by the rain, so I didn't sleep home." It was true, but his sensei didn't need to know where he stayed at for the night. Right?

"Whatever Dobe." Sasuke said, turning his attention towards the other members of Team Seven.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto growled, his hands closing on themselves, forming fists. "Maybe I should have left you with that snake-bastard!" He yelled out.

He already had enough problems as it was today, with the kissing accident. Well if it was an accident, Naruto had yet came to confirm that anyway. But he expected at least that Uchiha prick to appreciate what he did back there to save him from that evil, pale skin snake.

But no, instead Sasuke treated him like nothing really happened. Truth was, a lot happened that only the two were aware, but he simply supposed that Sasuke didn't care.

"Naruto?" Sakura said with an unsure voice. It was rare for her to hear Naruto get this upset so fast. The only time she ever saw him angry was back in the Chuunin exam, when Sasuke got bitten by that Orochimaru shinobi.

"What?" He snapped unwillingly. Right now, every little thing just seemed to irritate him more than usual.

"Are you ok?" She asked him with a low voice.

"Just fine. Sasuke's awake. Good for him. So why am I here anyway?" He turned towards his teacher, wanting to know now.

"Myself and the Hokage want to know what happened when you finally caught up with those Sand-nins. Since Kiba and Chouji are still hospitalized, Shikamaru's only caught up in the end, so his report is incomplete." Kakashi explained with a serious tone.

" Chouji was the first one to stay behind. We all concluded that we needed to take on our enemy one on one in order to catch to Sasuke and his captors. In the end, Shikamaru told me to get a move on while he dealt with the female Sand-nin. When I finally reached Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru were waiting for him. We fought. I won. We got Sasuke back home. That's all you're going to get today." Naruto explained. Truth was, he didn't want anyone else to know what really happened. Things were said and done, that changed both his and Sasuke's lives for good.

All three were shocked, but hid it very well compared to Sakura.

"After I finish with my report, all three of you will start training again, a week from today. Is there anything else while I'm here?" Kakashi asked , looking in Sasuke's direction. He knew too well that there was definitely something more, but Naruto was reluctant to reveal everything. Somehow he hoped perhaps Sasuke would clear that matter.

"Nothing to add." Sasuke replied, laying back on his bed. He avoided any eye contact with the other boy, for a reason only the two of them knew.

It seemed that whatever bothered them, Kakashi could only hope that they would deal with it, before it turns out ugly.

"Well see you in a week then." Naruto said, leaving the room. He spared no moment into saying even a goodbye to them or even wave his hand before leaving.

"What the hell's his problem!" Sakura shouted, throwing a book to where Naruto's physical form previously was.

"Che. That baka…" Sasuke let out softly. But deep down, he couldn't blame Naruto for his rude attitude.

"So something else did happen during their mission." Kakashi said, looking suspiciously at Sasuke.

Sasuke remained silent, turning his attention back to the window. From there he saw his rival, his friend, leave the hospital.

**_

* * *

_Hyuga Estate**

The Hyuga just didn't feel like relaxing as his previous doctor had asked him to. His mind was too confused. He was trying so hard to understand what pushed him into kissing Naruto.

So the best way for him to get a clear mind, was one thing.

Training.

Although he was limited in his physical training, he trained his eyes, specifically Byakugan, to see if he could break his record in detecting the birds that hid among the trees.

But in the last hour, he was trying to improve his Kaiten, when he created himself a shield made of chakra by spinning 360 degrees on himself.

Upon using it for the fourth time, pain shot up in the left side of his rib cage. Falling to his knees, he tightly gripped his left side, but the pain seemed to only grow stronger.

"Guess I pushed myself too much this time…" Neji growled. Although he was in pain, that alone kept somehow his mind off Naruto.

He risked himself by trying to stand on his feet, but the pain only got stronger, spreading towards his wounded shoulder. Although Shizune and other medic-nins managed to close the near fatal wound and heal it. She had warned him that the tissues of the muscle might take some time before it was back completely healed.

"Funny, Naruto would be laughing if he saw me like this." He let out.

Droplets of water began to fall from the dark sky. But with each passing second, the rain fell more. He closed his eyes, trying to breath evenly. If he could get his breathing back to normal, he could focus on getting back into his little house.

Then, the rain stopped.

It was strange, since he could hear the rain that fell on the ground.

It wasn't until he opened his eyes and looked up that he found out why he wasn't soaked in water.

"I thought I told you to get some rest today Neji." Naruto reminded Neji, as he used his big orange jacket to cover both their heads.

"Naruto…" Neji was speechless. He never expected the boy to actually come back here after what happened.

"Come on. I'll treat your wound. There's no point in staying outside." Naruto ordered him, helping him to stand up.

He swung Neji's good arm behind his neck, grabbing the wrist with his free hand, while his own arm, was securely hanging onto Neji's waist.

They slowly made their way inside the house, entering Neji's room for the second time.

He carefully placed he boy on the bed, careful to not hurt him more than he already was. The young Hyuga sat on his bed, leaving all control to the blond that was kneeling before him.

It was rare that he let anyone get close enough, especially like this. But something inside of him, his instinct, he just knew that he could trust Naruto.

Naruto kneeled on the floor so he could more easily remove Neji's thick beige jacket. He slowly unzipped it, very much aware that a pair of white eyes was watching his every move, but in some strange way, it didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay here for a while." Naruto let out. He just wanted to take care of the first person who seem to care about his health. "After all you need someone to change those bandages for you if you plan on training." He added.

Neji remained silent. He truly never expected to hear that from Naruto.

"Why are you doing all this?" Neji asked with a calm voice. He was really curious to know why.

"Because, no one else ever cared what happened to me, or even about me…" Naruto responded with a sad voice, taking the blood soaked bandages off and replacing them by new sterile ones.

"Because you were left alone at a young age…?" Neji questioned. Somehow, he started to notice that the Naruto they all thought clumsy, stupid and nerve racking, wasn't the real Naruto they all thought.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Naruto answered, truth was, no one really knew that he lived alone since he could remember. Sure Iruka passed by time to time, but as the months passed, the visits became rarer.

Naruto could feel the unwanted tears, threatening to fall from his eyes. He quickly stood up, throwing a pair of dry an clean pyjamas to the Hyuga, hoping to deal with his little problem before the other one would even notice.

Unfortunately, he did notice.

He knew that he shouldn't have moved, but seeing Naruto in so much pain, only made the Hyuga want to comfort him. At that specific time and moment, he walked right behind the blond, wrapping his arms protectively around him and resting his head against his shoulder blades.

"I know your pain all too well…" Neji said softly as he closed his eyes.

Naruto's body stiffened at first, but hearing just say that. It showed that others hsared similar pain to his own. Maybe not to the extent of having a powerful demon stuck in them, but someone sharing that pain and understanding it.

Naruto finally let his body relax, accepting the embrace by the other boy. Strangely, it didn't bother him to be standing in another boy's room, with him being half naked.

Somehow, his question was answered right then and there.

Neji was like him.

He lost his parents very young, treated like a slave by his own so called family. Although their situation were different, the pain was very much the same.

"It's best if you change your clothes too, after all I wouldn't want you to get sick." Neji gave a small smile, although the other boy could't see it, he somehow, felt it.

He released Naruto, taking a few steps back, giving the boy the space he needed to undress. He just didn't quite expect Naruto to undress in front of him and now.

The young Hyuga couldn't help but slightly blush at the sight of the blond. He decided it might be best to just turn around and get the towels for them to get dry much faster.

"Here." He tossed the towel to him. Naruto was much more wet than he was. After all, the boy had removed his orange jacket to cover him while they made their way inside the house and under the rain.

Naruto quickly dried off, but when he turned towards Neji, he noticed that the boy had trouble reaching his back.

"Here let me help…" He said, grabbing the towel, not letting one chance for the Hyuga to protest.

Knowing how painful it can be to do something when wounded, or to even have someone treat you when your wounds haven't quite healed yet, he carefully dried the boy off, but although his body was present, his mind was elsewhere.

"Naruto …" Neji wanted to thank the boy, but stopped immediately when he felt Naruto's head pressed against his back, each hand resting on his shoulders.

"Hey Neji, am I really good for nothing…?" Naruto asked with a trembling voice as he tighten his grip on Neji's shoulder.

"No…Because if it wasn't for you…I would of never know the true meaning of being alive…" Neji started to say. " I was like a bird trapped in a cage, but it was you that unlocked the door for me…" Neji finished with a soft voice.

When he heard nothing, Neji decided to turn around, facing the blond. It's then, he noticed the poor boy was crying again, but fighting in order to keep his tears from falling, but he failed.

Neji's eyes softened. With his pale hand, he slowly reached forward, tracing those whisker marks and wiping off those unwanted tears. His eyes gazed into those deep blue ones and he leaned forward. His lips touching those of Naruto.

The young blond pressed his lips more against those of the other boy, slowly closing his eyes, enjoying every second of it. It was as though that kiss, just made everything disappear in that moment.

'_He tastes like ramen.' Neji noted, braking off their sweet little kiss._

When Naruto felt those lips remove themselves from his own, he was a bit sad. He really enjoyed the sensation, the feeling or whatever that made him feel good.

"Feeling a bit better?" Neji asked, still concerned.

The boy remained silent, but his smile said everything that needed to be said.

_**

* * *

**_

A few hours past since their second kiss. Each boys went to sleep in their own room, but Naruto had trouble finding a position to sleep in, while Neji simply decided to sit by the window, and look up to the skies.

After debating with himself, Naruto decided that maybe he should go see if he was the only one with trouble sleeping.

Heading towards Neji's room, he stared at the door, unsure if he should knock, or just open the damn thing.

"It's not nice to make someone wait." Neji said, he had felt Naruto's presence ever since the boy left this original rool.

The door slowly opened, revealing a mop of blond hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"How did you…?" He wanted to ask, but when he looked into the room, he noticed that Neji had activated his Byakugan.

He chuckled. It was obvious that he could sense him if he used that.

"What brings you by this time?" He asked, but kidna knew the answer when the blond showed him a blanket.

He soon joined Neji on the edge of the window, wrapping the blanket around both of them. He leaned forward, getting closer to the dark haired boy.

"I thought you might catch a cold or something from being close to the window and all." He whispered before resting his head on Neji's good shoulder.

Before Neji could as much reply, Naruto had already fallen asleep.

"I'm happy that you care for me as well." Neji whispered, kissing Naruto's forehead.

He closed his eyes, and soon joined Naruto in his sleep.

To Be Continued …

_**

* * *

**_

**Well that's it people. It seems by revising this story, it makes it much longer and more enjoyable to read. So please feel free to let me in on what you thought. Even if it's only to say update!**

**_Feel free to check my profile. I opened a group where chapters, and lemons are posted way before I load them on ffnet. So please join me and Kyuubi-kun!_**

Ookima


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was busy, that's my excuse. Working as hard as I can to try and update some stories. But as explained in my yahoo group, my school takes priority. **_

_**With that said …**_

_**Enjoy!**_

****

* * *

****

Previously in Chapter 2 …

After showing their feelings for each other, Neji and Naruto don't have much time to see each other since the Hyuga family has returned. How will they be able to having time together?

* * *

Chapter 2 : Wanting To See You …

* * *

That very night, both boys knew that something was going on between he two.

What was it exactly?

They weren't too sure themselves.

After all, this was all knew, but whatever it was, so far, they were enjoying each other's company very much.

But this week was taking his toll on both boys.

Since the Hyuga family members had returned from their meeting, both boys couldn't see much of each other.

Neji was slowly recovering from his prior injuries, while he slowly increased his training each day, under the supervision of his late uncle.

As for Naruto, Team 7 was back in business.

Well in a way.

Seeing how the tension was still high within his team, Kakashi made sure to work on their communication skills, as well as depending on your team-mate.

In other words, they were back to the same exercise when they first became a team. Work as a team in order to capture a bell from their teacher.

As easy as it sounded, it truly wasn't.

Sasuke was being more Sasuke than usual.

Sakura, was a bit less worse than the last time, but tried her best to impress her dream-boy.

Naruto, was being clumsy, but it was obvious to anyone that those two boys weren't ready to talk to each other, much less partner up to bring Kakashi down.

Which brought us to today's session…

"Chikousho! Let me down!" Naruto shouted to his companions.

The poor boy was hanging upside-down a tree. It seemed that he still hadn't learned his lesson to think before running into an obvious trap.

His teacher, slowly walked out of the shadows.

"I would of thought by now Naruto that you would of known that was a trap." Kakashi pointed out to the boy. Still, Naruto always found ways to amuse him.

Naruto could do nothing more than cross his arms on top of his chest, pouting.

"The night is coming, we'll call it a day. But for tomorrow we'll do the exercise again until all THREE of you can pass it. Later" Kakashi said, disappearing behind a cloud of smoke.

Unfortunately, the Jounin left without untying his blond student.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He screamed. How could that so called teacher of him just leave him there?

Dangling from all directions, He tried desperately to reach the rope, but knew that he needed a sharp object to cut it with. He reached within his back-pocket, only to realise it was empty.

"Wha?" Looking towards the ground, he noticed how his kunai and shuriken were all dispersed over the ground beneath him. "Dammit!" He cursed.

Too busy cursing himself and his teacher, he'd forgotten completely about his two team-mates that stood not so far away from his own position.

"I'm starting to think it's a miracle we even survived the Chuunin exam." Sakura gladly pointed out to her Sasuke.

Sasuke simply shoved his hands back into his pockets, slowly walking away from the scene. It's not like he gave a damn about Naruto's constant ranting, or Sakura who was still trying to get his attention.

"Get me down you bastard!" Naruto yelled out to his rival. He sure as hell didn't want to stay tied up to a tree for the night!

"Baka …" Sasuke commented. Even though the two weren't on speaking terms at the moment, that idiot still made him smile inwardly.

He reached within his pouch, throwing a kunai at the rope without even sparing a glance to where he was shooting. Even so, he cut his intended target, the rope.

Too bad Naruto was still attached to it.

"Itai! You could have been more gentle you know!" Naruto shouted again, rubbing the newly added bruise to his head.

'Serves you right for falling into such an obvious trap.' Sakura thought, when she noticed the young Uchiha was already walking away from the training ground.

"Che! Stupid Sasuke!" He let out, pouting once more.

Being left alone yet again, he slowly untied the rope around his ankles, determined to end this day in the best way possible.

Ramen.

* * *

The day went faster than expected for a certain Hyuga.

His training had just ended with his uncle, for the man had still other business to attend to concerning the clan and how some still acted towards some members of the Branch Family.

As odd as it sounded, since the Chuunin exams, Neji and his uncle were finally able to communicate much better than in the past. After all, the man had finally came clear about what truly happened to his brother, the father of Neji.

"Neji. We'll continue this tomorrow if you have no objection." He spoke to the boy.

Neji nodded.

Finishing their training earlier today was good for once. His shoulder still ached from his previous wound. Although it seemed healed, the Hokage had warned him that it would remain fragile for some time.

Before he left, he spared a glance towards his daughter.

He knew that although she remained quiet, she always observed when they were training. But he paid not much attention to it. At best, he hoped that she could learn this way and become stronger.

After all, this was still the clan's wish.

"Hinata." He let out, seeing how she hid behind a wooden beam.

"H-Hai." She mumbled, unsure of the mood her father was in.

Since the Chuunin exams, he had been less hard on her, but still, he rarely spoke to his older daughter.

"Please tend to your cousin's injuries." He ordered, leaving the training area.

Hinata shyly showed herself to Neji, unsure if he would actually accept her help. Her cousin could be hard to read sometimes.

* * *

Finally arriving home, Naruto gladly placed his dinner on his small table. He felt lucky that he arrived just before the restaurant was closing down.

"Time to eat!" he cheered loudly, cracking his chopsticks in two. He lost no time, slurping his meal as fast as possible.

Within minutes, the sweet taste of heaven was already gone. The poor boy only had enough money to buy himself one meal, since his pay check would only come in the next few days.

Problem was, now he had nothing to do.

So as usual, his mind wandered off to one person. Hyuga Neji.

"I wonder what he's doing right now?" He let out, a bit sad that he hadn't seen the boy for almost a week.

Suddenly he grinned.

"I know what I could do." He let out, an evil smile graced his lips.

* * *

Time passed.

Hinata had been kind enough to spare some of her healing medicine to him. At times, Hinata found ways to somewhat amaze even him. The girl lacked of certain skills while fighting, but it seemed that her talent was more in the medical field and the fighting one.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his young cousin spoke.

"This should make it less painful…" Hinata said applying the lotion on his, previously wounded shoulder.

When she offered her help, both agreed it was best for her to treat his wounds in his own room.

And so here they were.

A few more minutes, and Hinata was done. The rest of the heeling was up to her cousin.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." He told her with a soft voice.

The two had grown a bit closer, but they still didn't speak to each other as much.

But that was ok.

"You're welcome." She mumbled. She still had a hard time accepting compliments, even less from the cousin that almost killed her a few months back.

No more words were spoken.

Hinata quietly exited Neji's room, knowing all too well that the boy needed his rest.

He discarded his shirt on the floor, too lazy to even throw it in the dirty laundry basket. He made his way towards his bed, preparing to catch some sleep when he noticed the blanket.

The same blanket he and Naruto shared a week ago.

He couldn't help himself. He lifted the blanket right under his nose, smelling any scent that covered the thin white sheet.

"How I miss those little moments we shared …." Neji whispered to the darkness, thinking he was actually alone.

Before he could stop himself, his grip tightened around the blanket.

"I'm glad to know you missed me too." Naruto whispered from behind, planting a gentle kiss on the pale boy's neck.

Neji couldn't help but relax, giving into the moment.

Even though his eyes were closed, he felt a hand brush his hair aside, most likely to have better access to his neck.

"Mmmm…" He moaned. Strange out Naruto could be talented when he sometimes lacked experience in other areas.

Naruto finally released his hold, wanting to see the other face to face.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner, but because of that bastard Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei keeps trying to train us hard in working as a team." Naruto explained but gave a warm smile to the dark-haired boy.

Out of the bloom, Neji leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against the other boy. As if he understood, Naruto started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck.

Seconds passed and so was the need to breath.

They slowly withdrew their lips from each other, tenderly looking into each other's bright eyes.

"I hate to say this but …. It's best if you go, Someone is coming this way." Neji let out, sad that they couldn't spend more time together.

"I see …" He let out sadly. "Oh well, I'll come and see you tomorrow again then!" Naruto replied with a big smile.

Somehow, he always seem to see things positively even when the situation sucked.

Before taking his leave, Naruto surprised the boy with a quick kiss on the lips, before jumping out of the boy's bedroom window.

"I can never predict what you might do Naruto …." Neji commented, smiling at the thought of the other boy's lips against his once more.

No knock was heard.

But a person entered within his bedroom. One, he didn't like to have a conversation with too much.

"It's rare for you to come see me." Neji pointed out to the adult, but spare no glance to this one.

If anyone would be present, they could just feel the tension that rose between the two of them.

"I thought I heard someone else in your room earlier." The man let out, carefully scanning the room for any life form.

"You must've heard wrong then." Neji corrected the man.

"I see …. Your strange sensei dropped this off a moment ago." The Hyuga man spoke, simply throwing the scroll straight at the boy he had no respect for.

Even with his eyes closed, Neji grabbed the scroll, merely sending a nod towards the older Hyuga. The man simply left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Neji paid no attention to it, seeing how the man was always rude to all members that were part of the Branch family. And since the Head of the family praised him, things were getting more hectic in the house and clan.

The boy finally opened the scroll and read it.

'A mission huh?' Neji thought, closing his eyes once more.

* * *

Upon him leaving the Hyuga's residence, Naruto was unfortunately caught off guard by the dark clouds, followed by pouring rain.

The minute he stepped into his apartment, he threw his jacket to the floor, ready to strip down naked. He just didn't like being cold. After all, no one was there to keep him warm.

"Stupid rain! They never said it was going to rain tonight!" Naruto growled, taking off his sandals. He was just about to untie his pants when he heard a voice.

"You better not be planning to get naked in front of me." It said.

Sitting on his butt, Naruto's eyes scanned the room for the so-called intruder, when his eyes finally landed on the last person he expected to even come to his home.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Naruto yelled out, both shocked and surprised to the THE Uchiha Sasuke standing in his living room.

"You left the door unlocked dobe" Sasuke replied, using his usual tone of voice.

Naruto's jaw almost fell on the floor when he heard the answer to his question. He was so happy to get a chance to see Neji that he forgot to even lock his own damn door!

"Change of plans for tomorrow. We got a mission." Sasuke informed him, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Honestly, he didn't want to be here right now, but it seemed Kakashi thought this would help him and that blond idiot to communicate or arrange whatever problems they still had.

"New mission? Better not be rescuing another stupid cat!" Naruto snarled. He really hated those mission, because those damn cats always tried to scratch him for no reason!

"Baka. Just be sure to be there tomorrow morning at 5.a.m." Sasuke pointed out, taking his leave from that place.

Before Naruto could even reply to Sasuke calling him yet again, baka, the sole survivor left the house as if he was never even present In the first place.

The door closed, but that didn't stop a certain blond from cursing a certain shinobi.

"Chikushou!" He stood on his feet, yelling at the now shut door. "Bastard Sasuke! Why the hell did I save him from Orochimaru! Maybe he would have been more happy to stay with those guys than with his friends here. He never noticed that I was actually worried for him!" Naruto yelled out, throwing the rest of his wet clothes on the ground.

All Naruto could hope is tomorrow, his day would be better than the one he had today.

* * *

When Sasuke stepped out of the apartment, he closed the door, ready to go back home, when he heard his clumsy team-mate shout.

"Chikushou!" Naruto screamed on the other side of the door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It wasn't until he heard the rest of Naruto's ranting that made him think.

"Bastard Sasuke! Why the hell did I save him from Orochimaru! Maybe he would have been more happy to stay with those guys than with his friends here. He never noticed that I was actually worried for him!" He finished his ranting, when something hit the door.

"Naruto was worried about me?" Sasuke repeated with a low voice. He was surprised that even after all that happened back in the Valley, that Naruto still thought of him as a friend.

But now, he thought it was best to put what he heard aside.

For now anyway.

* * *

The next morning, Team 7 gathered to the location their sensei gave them. Sakura and Naruto were still half asleep, while Sasuke simply leaned against a nearby tree.

It was obvious to all three of them that they would probably wait another hour or so, since Kakashi was always late.

To their surprise, he showed up on time…

"Impossible …. Kakashi-sensei isn't late for the first time …" Sakura commented, her jaw almost falling on the ground, shocked by her sensei.

"The power of youth is so amazing!" A second man yelled, as the smoke cleared up.

Once the smoke cleared, they now knew who had accompanied their sensei.

No one else but Gai-sensei, Kakashi's rival since those two had met.

Their jaws almost fell to the ground. It was the guy that dressed in spandex green who was as weird as the one named Lee.

"It's the guy that even weirder than thick eyebrows!" Naruto nearly yelled out, pointing a finger towards the strange green man.

From behind Team 7, the 2 members of Gai's team made their presence known. Tenten and Neji slowly joined team 7, while they ignored any odd behaviour from their sensei.

"Gai, you could of simply appeared normally you know." Kakashi commented. He still couldn't get use to how his rival always said the corniest things, especially dressed that way.

The students gathered around their sensei, awaiting the instructions concerning their mission.

"Should we explain to them the mission?" Kakashi asked his eternal rival, he knew better than anyone that Gai liked to be in the spotlight, but most of all, show how better he was than Kakashi.

In a friendly way of course.

"No better time then now." Gai pointed out with a smile.

"As you might see now, we're doing this mission with Gai and his team." Kakashi began his explanation.

Kakashi explained the mission in the details, while eyes wandered around the other shinobi participating in this mission.

_'This sucks! Even if I can see Neji, I can't act like I want to because of all the people!' Naruto thought, his eyes wandering towards the boy in question._

_'This is going to be trouble to not show our emotion. Mostly on your part Naruto ….' Neji thought, meeting the eyes of Naruto._

_'Naruto looks shocked. Is there something bad that happened between those two while I wasn't around?' Sasuke thought, keeping his usual calmness on the outside, but inside, he was curious to what happened to Naruto, and how Neji was involved in all this._

**To Be Continued ….**

* * *

**Terminé!**

**Another chapter revised. It seems my mind is more into revising then updating my other more important stories… Sorry you fans! But I'm trying to hold my word to update 3 fanfictions per month. **

**Currently trying to write A New Path, but I keep getting blanks, so I'm working on other stories. So please continue to support me in any way. Your reviews make me feel good!**

**Thanks again!**

**Ookima**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A little hi for my loyal readers out there! And to let you know that finally, my school project is going to be finished! I'll have my week-ends again!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

****

* * *

****

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto. This is just a fan, writing fanfiction about a show I admire.

* * *

Previously in Chapter 3 …

After a week of being separated, Naruto decides to pay a quick visit to his lover. Unfortunately, their time is cut short and he must leave. Upon returning back home, his rival, informs him of a new mission assignment they have tomorrow.

Soon all members are present, but this mission will be much difficult, since it's Gai's team, that's helping them out.

Can Naruto make it through without blowing his and Neji's cover?

* * *

Chapter 4 : The Challenge

* * *

Now that everyone was present, both teachers could finally explain the mission to both their respected teams.

"Kakashi-sensei? So why are we going on this mission with another team?" Sakura asked, knowing that if Gai's team was present, the mission is probably not the usual D or C Ranked mission.

"The mission we have is B ranked. Our client wants us to bring her sister and her niece back home." Kakashi simplified it for all 5 genins.

"Then why is Baa-chan sending 2 teams? I mean, it seems pretty easy to me." Naruto commented. How hard could it be to escort 2 females back home?

"Ah! This one asks good questions!" Gai gave his thumb up. His own students never asked questions that were sometimes important to know during a mission. Only his Lee would do that, but alas the poor boy wasn't here today.

Kakashi was the first who sighed. He really thought that since Lee wasn't around to encourage his odd behavior, things would be calmer and somewhat, normal. But it seems that for the moment, he found a temporary replacement…

"Right now the only teams Hokage can send out are us and Gai's. But since Gai's team is missing one member, while another has yet completely recovered, but is fit for duty." The copy-cat shinobi explained, moving on to answer Naruto's question. "Hokage felt better to send both teams to bring those two back home safely."

"So this is gonna be boring then…" The blond complained, already seeing himself, bored to death on this mission.

"Stop complaining Naruto!" Sakura scolded him. In her perspective, all he ever did was whine about the lowly ranked mission they had.

"There's more isn't there?" The young Hyuga pointed out. Although he was known to be the silent type, he sensed that there was more to just getting those two to Konoha.

Kakashi chuckled.

Funny how Neji reminded him of a certain student of his. Without realizing it, his eyes landed on the young Uchiha, earning him an immediate glare from the boy.

"The Village where our targets are, are among those that despise people having an advance bloodline. Unfortunately, the niece of our client happens to be from one of those bloodlines." Gai stated, keeping his voice as calm as possible. Truth was, he respected that some didn't like those with advanced bloodline, but what sadden him was those who took action. But those actions alone, were terrible.

To most of them, they meant nothing more than the information they studied back at the Academy, but for Naruto, those words alone reminded him of a boy.

Haku.

How Haku's own father, treated his own son like a demon, just because of his advance bloodline.

"Unfortunately, someone within the Village found out and informed the others. The last thing we heard was that she managed to escape safely, but they are still being tracked down." Gai finished, he couldn't tell them much more, this was all the information the client gave them.

"Those bastards!" Naruto growled, punching his fists together.

"Naruto …" Sakura was startled. She hadn't seen Naruto mad like this before.

"Are we sure their in our territory?" Sasuke asked, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hai, that's why we can now interfere." Answered Kakashi with a hidden smile of course.

"Anything else before we leave?" Gai asked both teams.

"I hope we'll have ramen to eat on this mission." Naruto let out, completely forgetting his previous thoughts and thinking more about his stomach.

Sakura could just feel her patience reaching that limit again. She just couldn't get how that idiot teammate of her could just switch moods so easily. But to think about his stomach over those poor women who are probably scared out of their minds right now. She couldn't hold it anymore and by pure reflex, she punched him in the back of his head. Hard enough, that he fell face first on the ground.

"Baka! Can't you even think about something else than your stomach!" Sakura yelled out ready to punch him again.

"Itai! That hurt Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out , patting the bump on the back of his head

Naruto tried desperately to plead his case, while Sakura wanted to hear nothing of it. Looking at them, Tenten couldn't help but laugh a little. At least this trip might not be so bring after all.

"We never know what may happen so whatever happens don't act on your own or get separated from the group." Kakashi warned all five young students. Even though they were strong, it was better to stay together in case anything happened.

"Act on your own." Sasuke repeated, setting his eyes on the blond boy, "That means you Dobe." Sasuke gladly pointed out.

"WHAT! Take that back you bastard!" Naruto yelled out, wanting nothing more than an apology from this one.

As if Uchiha Sasuke would ever apologize…

"Baka. Like I'm going to do that." Sasuke shot back, grinning at the situation. Although he would never admit it, calling Naruto an idiot and seeing how the boy always reacted, sometimes made missions less boring. Well, it kept Sakura off his back for a while anyway.

"That bastard …." Naruto growled when the boy turned his back on him, following the group that was heading out the Village.

Naruto's closed fists were shaking, but he was thankful that he was the only one left behind, as usual.

"Don't let his words get to you." A familiar voice spoke right next to him.

"Neji?" He was surprised. Normally he was always left behind, alone.

"Besides, even if you are an idiot. You're my idiot." The young Hyuga smiled, knowing that his blond needed to hear some good words.

Hearing those words coming out of him, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The moment they all stepped out of Konoha, both teams wasted no time, heading out to the last known location that both females were seen. Gai and Kakashi took point, while the students lined themselves behind their teachers.

Sakura, being a good teacher's pet, tagged closely behind both teachers, but always kept an eye out behind her to get a glimpse at Sasuke. Unfortunately for her, standing right next to the young Uchiha, was the one she labeled an idiot on her team. She was so focused on Sasuke, that she hadn't noticed that Tenten and Neji stood right behind her own teammates, guarding the rear of their entire group.

'Can't Naruto ever stop glaring at Sasuke-kun?' She asked herself, knowing that there was yet another argument coming between the boys.

'_That bastard.' Naruto thought, glaring at the boy beside him._

'_That dobe.' Sasuke thought, doing the exact same thing as the blond._

Both snapped out of their glaring competition when they heard someone giggle.

"They're funny to watch. They quarrel like a couple." Tenten pointed out with a smile.

"Couple?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled out, both turned around to face Tenten.

The group halted, hoping the argument would soon come to an end. But sometimes, such small distractions was good for the team's moral, calming their souls.

"I heard rumors that he was loud, but none ever said he was this entertaining." Gai smiled. He always enjoyed seeing young genins expressing themselves, '_enjoying their youth_' as he would say.

"Mah mah." Kakashi tried to calm them down, knowing that even though the young girl meant it as a joke, he was well aware that both boys would make a huge deal out of it. "Now if you don't stop arguing now, you'll only prove us that her words are right" Well that didn't come out like he wanted to… But then again, this is Kakashi.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Both shouted at the same time, but then, glared at each other for saying the exact same thing.

But before the argument could go any further, someone gave them all an order.

"All of you shut up." Neji ordered them all, his eyes focused on the right side of their group.

"You can't just order us around!" Sakura intervened, preparing to knock the boy on the head, but her teacher, blocked her path. All she could do now was listen and observe, like the others.

"Do your thing Neji." Gai gave his thumb up to his student.

"Byakugan." Neji whispered, the veins around his while eyes appeared.

Neji focused his eyes on the right, detecting not one, but 8 distinct chakra signatures.

"There's three figures running away to my right and in front of me five other persons." Neji reported, keeping his eyes on all 8 targets.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Kakashi asked for his student's opinion.

"It's obvious that the group of 5 are the attackers." The young boy explained.

"But, the client said it was only two, her sister and her niece. So who's the third person?" Sakura asked.

"An enemy." Tenten answered, readying herself for battle.

"Most likely." The young Hyuga agreed.

"Naruto and Sakura come with me. We'll go after the small group. If you agree Gai, you take Sasuke and your team and go after the bigger group." Kakashi proposed to the other Jounin.

"Good plan." Gai complimented his rival.

With that confirmed, both team separated, each going to their destination.

* * *

Team 7, minus the young Uchiha, ran ahead, hoping to intercept the mother and child according to Neji's prediction.

'_Why couldn't I be in the same as Sasuke?' Sakura whined. Each time there was a mission, when the team had to divide, she was never paired with Sasuke._

'This mission still bites, I can't be with him. Although at least I'm not with that bastard!' Naruto thought, following behind Sakura.

Kakashi quickly led the way, carefully taking note of anything out of the ordinary in order to pinpoint their targets exact location. And just as expected, they heard someone scream.

They were trapped like rats. No where to hide and no where to run. Their attacker had them, but what they feared most, was that he knew it.

"You little bitches gave me and my pals quite a good run, but now it ends." The man spoke, standing no less than 2 meters away from his targets.

The mother's instinct took over, without thinking twice, she grabbed her daughter, and covered her child with her own body. She tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to see what awaited them.

"Die you demons!" The man yelled out, ready to kill the two girls.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out,forming the final seal.

Seconds passed, and the mother looked above her. She was surprised to look that her attacker had been overrun by multiple clones of a blond boy in an orange outfit.

"It's not nice to attack women." Kakashi he said, forcibly removing the sharp object from the man's hand.

"You people don't understand their demons! They must die!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked at both trembling forms that were still on the ground, disgust could be seen on his face.

That look, Naruto knew all too well. And such a small girl should never get to see it. He did what he thought what best, he stood between the female and that vile man's sight.

To everyone's surprised, the young blond growled.

"I hate bastards like you the most!" He yelled out, leaping in the air to punch the men right in the face.

The Naruto clones disappeared the moment Naruto's fist met the man's face. Soon after, his body hit the ground, unable to do anything more, with Naruto standing right above him, daring him to try anything.

"I'll go make sure no one else is around …." Naruto snarled, leaving the small group before anyone could tell him otherwise. But the truth was, if he stayed right now, he only wanted to beat that man to a bloody pulp.

"Naruto!" Sakura started but Kakashi stopped her from pursuing the boy.

"It's best to leave him alone for now Sakura." Kakashi told her. Truth was, he felt that the boy needed time alone.

Normally, shinobi are suppose to keep their emotions in check, but in this case, the man had used harmful words, words that the Villagers used on Naruto since he was a child.

Naruto kept his distance, but stayed in visual contact in any case he was needed for anything. In the mean time, Kakashi and Sakura took care of the girls, reassuring them that they were finally safe.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you. Your sister wanted us to pick you up." Kakashi explained to the sister, smiling behind his mask.

"So you're a good man?" The little girl asked, staring up at the silver Jounin.

"Hai." Kakashi answered.

Now that the girls were ok, Kakashi carefully explained the entire situation, while they waited for the other team to report back and join them.

* * *

Neji led the way. After all, he was the only one who could make out their position as they moved and predict where next the bandits would go. His teacher, stood beside his student, waiting for the proper signal.

His student suddenly stopped.

"They'll reach us in less than 5 minutes." The boy informed them, releasing his technique.

Tenten approached with a smile.

"How about welcoming them." She suggested, flipping her kunai in the air.

Examining the landscape, each picked their hiding places . Tenten and Sasuke hid among the trees, both having the upper hand from above, while Neji, and their teacher, hid behind stacks of bushes.

Holding their position, it only took minutes before they finally made visual contact with the small group of attackers. Now all they had to wait, was for them, to be in the right position, for Tenten to do her thing.

'Now!' She though, grabbing a fistful of kunai, and threw them at the small group of bandits.

A small rain of kunai descended upon the group, but none landed on the males. Her initial intention was only to get their attention, while blocking their way.

"Show yourself!" The leader yelled, obviously pissed that someone dared to interrupt them during their hunt.

"Why are you boys in such a hurry?" Tenten asked, walking out of her hiding place and jumping back on the ground.

"Keh! It's only a girl, both of you kill her!" A man ordered, pointing to two of his man.

Armed with only farm tools, they ran forward, thinking this would be an easy task, given that it was just one pathetic little girl. Strangely enough, Tenten wasn't one bit worried. Who would be? She had the well known Uchiha Sasuke looking out for her.

"Katon Ryuuka No Jutsu" Sasuke yelled out, performing the specific hand seals to that Jutsu.

A fireball flew through the leaves, cutting off both men as the flames grazed their clothing. But it was just enough to lit them in fire.

"I'm burning!" The two men yelled out as they rolled on the ground to extinguish the fire on them.

While the two rolled on the ground, the others were stunned, wanting nothing more than to run for their pathetic lives. Too bad for them, Gai and Neji finally stepped out, cutting off their escape.

"And you call yourselves men. How pathetic." Neji commented, crossing his arms over his chest. To this point, it was obvious that these so called men, were nothing more than scared farmers.

"Unless you really want to get hurt, I'd advise you to forget about the two women and leave." Gai suggested to them, waiting to see which path they would take.

Seeing how the odds were against them, the farmers joined the other two that managed to stop the fire. Not wanting to stay around any longer, they grabbed their partners and fled the scene.

"Should we really let them go?." Tenten asked, worried that perhaps those farmers would continue their pursuit once they knew that they were safe and no shinobi were there to stop them from their goal.

"If they know what's really good for them. They won't even consider coming back." Gai reassured them. They were just farmers after all. "Now let's catch up with Kakashi and the others."

While the group waited for Gai's team to join them, the mother, felt that it would be most polite to introduce themselves, since they had time.

* * *

"Forgive me Kakashi-san. I haven't introduced myself nor my daughter. My name is Kodora and my daughter is Midori." Kodora informed Kakashi and Sakura with a smile.

Her daughter, still hid behind her mother's legs, barely showing her cute little face.

"Midori. That's such a cute name!" Sakura smiled, bending a bit forward. She was being as nice as she could, just so Midori would feel safe.

Midori smiled.

Although she remained behind her mother, it wasn't by fear anymore, just out of shyness. While Sakura became friendly with Midori, Kakashi, by routine, his eyes scanned the forest around him, wondering when Gai's team would finally rejoin them.

And just like he predicted, they finally arrived.

"I guess it was easier than expected." The one-eyed Jounin let out, knowing too well that Gai would brag about how easy it was.

"They were merely normal men just acting out of fear. The moment Sasuke spit out fire, they ran away." Gai mentioned with a laugh.

"Nothing less to expect from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered out, more than happy that it was Sasuke who got rid of them, or so she told herself.

"A waste of chakra." Neji let out, not caring if everyone heard. One should never use his chakra or jutsu unless it really matters. Using them on a bunch of idiot farmers was simply stupid in his mind.

Sasuke did hear, but resorted into simply glaring for a moment. That Hyuga wasn't worth the effort, besides, knowing Sakura, he knew well that the girl would make a big case out of it. No point in going into a pointless argument.

"Don't say that about Sasuke-kun!" She scolded the Hyuga with her words, but unlike Naruto, she didn't dare to try and lay a hand on the boy's head.

"If we would have been in real danger, that move could have cost him the victory in battle." Neji pointed out. They were all taught this back at the Academy. But he figured that her lust for the Uchiha erase any rational thought in her mind.

Before the argument could go any further, the other girl noticed something that the others hadn't. Naruto wasn't present with Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" Tenten asked. It was unusual for the group to not stay together, no matter what the mission.

Scanning the area, both boys noticed that Naruto was no where to be seen.

"Don't tell me that baka found a way to loose himself in this forest." Sasuke commented, knowing that the idiot was stupid enough to actually do it.

_'Baka? I'm beginning to think you're the baka.' Neji angrily thought. It was just amazing at how Naruto's team seemed to treat his blond in such a way. But more surprisingly, that Naruto never tried to defend himself that much._

"Naruto is over there." He pointed the direction. Although he couldn'T see his student anymore, he could still feel the faint chakra of the Kyubi. "And it's best to leave him alone for now." Kakashi warned everyone.

Seeing how he could feel Kyubi's chakra more than the usual, it meant that Naruto wasn't too happy at the moment. It was just best to leave him alone for some time.

"Like I had the intention to go talk to him anyway." Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms.

His teacher chuckled. It only amused him to see how Sasuke tried to lie about his concern for Naruto, but unlike the others, Kakashi didn't buy it.

"Night will soon fall, and we can't sleep in the forest while we have such a beautiful lady and her daughter with us." Gai mentioned , his eye focusing on a certain student of his.

_'Why does he always look at me like that?' Neji asked himself. He was a shinobi, not a house detector_.

"There's a Village not far from here. That's why I was running there to begin with. I'm sure the Inn director won't mind letting all of us stay there for the night." Kodora mentioned with a low voice, unsure if it was ok for her to speak.

"I could sleep outside, but you ladies, deserve better accommodations." Gai lifthed his thumb up and gave his best shining smile.

"You never cease to surprise me…" Kakashi mumbled to himself, knowing that this was just the beginning of Gai's flattery over the young girls.

"Now that everything is decided, we'll follow you're directions Kodora-san's." Gai was being more energetic than usual.

"Sasuke, get Naruto and tell him we're leaving." Kakashi ordered his student. The sooner they moved, the sooner they could all get the rest they deserved.

"Ask Sakura." Sasuke really didn't want to be to one to have to go get that blond teammate of his.

"I asked you." He stood by his decision. "Now be a nice little soldier and get Naruto." The Jounin teased.

Each time he gave an order concerning Naruto, Sasuke always refused to follow it. So he found another way, to make sure that the boy, had no other choice, and teasing was the best way, Plus he always found it so amusing.

* * *

Naruto sat on the ground, more relaxed than he was earlier today. He simply watched the forest, seeing how the leaves danced in circles because of the win that passed through from time to time. Completely oblivious that a certain dark haired boy, was standing right behind him.

"Come on Dobe, we're leaving." Sasuke ordered him around. He really didn't want to spend more time explaining the why if he didn't have to.

"H….Hai" Naruto replied. Startled at first that he didn't detect his rival's present, but he simply complied with the order.

Getting back up on his feet, he patted his butt, getting the dust and soil off his pants. Not even looking once in his rival's directions and eyes, naruto headed back on his own, leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

'He didn't even react when I called him a Dobe…' Sasuke thought. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was getting worried about his rival.

* * *

Within an hour, they finally arrived at their destination. Kodora led the way in a small building that looked like some sort of Inn. The Konoha shinobi all followed, without saying as much as a word. Somehow, it seemed that the woman knew exactly what she was doing.

Entering what seemed like a lobby, a tall man waited at the desk, smiling upon seeing Kodora and Midori.

"I'll be right back, so stay put." Kodora informed them, quickly walking ove the desk. Both she and the man in question kissed each other on the cheeks, before they began to talk. A conversation which no one could hear.

"This looks like an Inn." Sakura whispered, her eyes scanning the entire room.

"It is!" Midori cheerfully told her with a smile.

"It was obvious before we even stepped inside." Neji let out, leaning against the doorframe. His eyes closed, but he still felt the glare that the pink haired girl gave him.

It's not that he hated the girl, he just didn't like how she treated Naruto and how she thought she was more intelligent than everyone, especially him.

'_Show off.' She thought, wanting nothing more than to his the boy. The more time passed, the more she really didn't like that Hyuga._

"We can stay here for the next few days. An each of you will have your own rooms." Kodora informed them with a smile. She knew that even though they were shinobi, it was always nice to have some privacy.

"A few days?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. It was only for the night they were staying, weren't they?

"Hai. I've just been informed that there's a storm passing by tonight, and those usually last a few days around here." She finished.

"May I ask how you were able to get a room for each of us?" Gai asked, purely curious. Usually in these missions, they had to share beds while others slept on the wooden floors.

"Oh forgive me. The owner of this Inn is my brother in law. I knew that by coming here, that we would be safe from those people." Kodora smiled. "I'm sure you're all hungry right now so please, follow me." Kodora stepped aside, showing a door.

"You're really too kind." Gai flattered her. He was known to be extra nice with women who had children.

"Mama's always nice when it's cute boys." Midori let out before running into the other room, not wanting to be scolded by her mother for saying words like that before the very men and boys that saved their lives.

"Midori!" How embarrassing that was. Her own daughter saying such thoughts out loud, and in front of their guests. "Please forgive her. She doesn't always know when to not speak."

"I thought it was cute." Tenten whispered in Sakura's ear.

The group headed in silence in the other room, while two boys kept a close eye on a certain blond.

* * *

Greeting them in the next room was a feast. A long table, decorated with a nice variety of meals from different customs. From the well known rice balls, each with different flavors, to pork chops glazed with barbecue sauce.

"Please take a seat." Kodora stood out of their way.

"This is the first time that I've seen so much food on one table." Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

Kakashi chose the right side of the table, team 7 following closely behind, while Gai, with his two students, took the left side. Each properly sat, gazing at the food they would soon eat. This surely beat those stupid ration packs they ate during mission time.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for us Kodora-san." Gai let out, doing exactly what Kakashi had feared. He was flirting with the girl, showering her with compliments.

"It's the least I can do after all the trouble you went through." She waved her hand, trying to hide the small blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Then, Naruto suddenly stood up from his seat, catching everyone's attention.

"Gomen, although it looks delicious I'd rather go rest now …." Naruto apologized, bowing before the lady, before making his escape without a sound.

"Eh! Did Naruto actually just refused to eat and was being polite at the same time?" Sakura shouted, saying out loud what many thought. This was very unlike the Naruto they knew.

'_Naruto never turns down food.' Neji noted, but kept his exterior calm. He remained seated politely before the many dishes, but eyes closed._

"What's wrong with Dobe?" Sasuke asked. To this point it was obvious that something happened while they were off kicking farmer's asses.

All stared at Kakashi. He was his teacher, so him of all people should be aware of what exactly is going on in that little blond head, to make him act in this bizarre way. But before the one-eyed Jounin could even speak, a small voice spoke.

"Naruto-kun protected me and mama because that bad guy tried to hurt us. He kept saying we were demons and we should die and go to hell. Naruto-kun was very angry and beat the bad guy." Midori explained to the surprise of everyone. But when all eyes turned on her, she immediately hid behind the large chair.

"Midori I think it's time for you to go sleep …" Kodora said , dragging her daughter out of the room.

With their hostess gone, some couldn't help but wonder why such words had affected Naruto so deeply. Only the two Jounin knew the real reason behind the drastic change of behavior.

"Don't worry, by tomorrow Naruto will be fighting Sasuke again just like nothing ever happened." Kakashi replied with a smile, seeing how Sakura had looked at him with worry.

Sakura smiled back feeling better that it was probably just a teenager phase, even though they were just 13, some went into a phase earlier while others were much later.

"Shall we eat?" Gai proposed to the group, wanting nothing more than to enjoy such good food made by a beautiful woman.

They all ate, but a certain Hyuga was still preoccupied about his lover running out like that.

'_It kills me that I couldn't just run out and follow you…' He thought, eating as fast and politely as possible. The sooner he was finished eating, the sooner he could find out the real and more understandable truth of what happened with that idiot of a farmer._

* * *

Once the door was closed, the boy couldn't help but quickly kick off his sandals, and search for the soft bed he would sleep in for the night. He didn't care that he hadn't changed, he was just too exhausted to bother taking off his jumpsuit and slip into something more convenient for the night.

He fell onto the bed, his face buried in the thick feather-like pillow. Remembering that man and his words, he felt like crying again, even though they were not directed at him. But still, he was called monster daily back home. And his only escape was usually missions.

He supposed that fate wasn't on his side today.

"'Kuso! That bastard had no right to say such a stupid thing!" Naruto growled to the empty room, angered that such people could say such things when it wasn't even true.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity, they all finally finished their meals. Seeing how it was getting late, no one was much up to have a conversation. All they wanted was to get some nicely earned sleep in a warm bed.

"It's getting late, I think it's time we all go get some sleep." Kakashi suggested, leaving for his own private room. He was just grateful that he didn't need to share one with his rival.

Everyone said their goodnights, and soon, the young Hyuga was the only one left standing in the middle of the hallway. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he silently made his way at the end of the hallway, hoping to find his beloved in one of those rooms.

Activating his ability, he peeked into the possible 3 rooms, searching for that specific chakra. Usually, any human had the same chakra color. Blue. But in Naruto's case, it was slightly tainted in a dark orange.

And there it was.

The only thing that was left now, was to sneak inside and surprise the blond.

* * *

Slipping in, he silently closed the door behind him. He stood still for a few minutes, just enough time to get his own sandals off, and for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room.

He concentrated, finally noticing where the bed was placed, thanks to Naruto's quick breathing. He walked over to the bed and then sat on the edge of it. He smiled. He always found it funny how Naruto would fall asleep with the covers over his head. The boy leaned forward, slowly pulling the cover down and off the blonde's face.

He always looked so angelic when he slept.

"Gomen for not coming sooner ….The mission was easy, but not being able to even feel your touch was the hardest thing for me…" Neji whispered, the tip of his fingers slightly touching those sensual lips.

"It wasn't your fault Neji." Naruto replied, tilting his head to get a better view of his boyfriend.

"How long were you awake?" Neji asked, a bit shocked since he had been really silent form the moment he stepped in the bedroom.

"Since you opened the door." He smiled.

"Then why are you shaking?" The young Hyuga asked, noticing how the bed was slightly shaking form time to time.

"Because I'm cold…" Naruto answered, joining his hands together to warm them up.

"You should have said so earlier then." Neji let out, sliding under the covers to join his lover.

Seeing how he still had his thick beige pull with fur on it, Naruto couldn't help but be drawn closer, but that could also be because Neji had his arms wrapped around his waist already.

"Is this a little better Naruto?" Neji softly whispered, his own hands seeking more heat, and that was to feel the burning skin of his lover.

Naruto couldn't help himself but blush. No one had ever touched him in a way that left him wanting more of it. Without even realizing it, he found himself closing his eyes and gave into the temptation.

"Mmmm." He half moaned, feeling so much more relaxed than minutes ago.

"You like that huh?" Neji noticed, continuing his attacks on the poor boy.

His hands slid up and down, wanting to feel more of this soft skin, and he was rewarded. The blond had made the mistake of tilting his head aside, leaving his delicate neck completely at his mercy. Before Naruto knew it, Neji was above him, licking his neck and nibbling at it.

But suddenly, the whole situation changed.

One moment, Neji was in control and top, the next, Naruto was above him, and he was lying on the mattress. Their lips locked together into a fiery kiss as hands roamed over each others bodies. Grasping for air, they stared at each other, trying to catch their breath before locking lips again. But this time, the kiss deepened as their tongues battled it out for domination.

Breaking the kiss, Neji lifted Naruto's chin.

"As much as I want to continue, if we start to make noise people will wake up …." Neji whispered in such a sensual voice, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah. I guess I just have to be patient." Naruto mumbled, a bit angered that it had to stop because of their living situation at the moment.

Sharing one last kiss for the night, Naruto rested his body beside his lover, using Neji's chest as his personal pillow. Not that the boy minded.

* * *

Morning finally came, as the Leaf-nins, well those currently awake, gathered around the kitchen for their breakfast meal. Kakashi and Gai were the first to take their seat, while they waited for the rest of their students to join them.

The moment both Jounin seated themselves, Kodora entered the kitchen, holding out a tray with a pot of coffee and many cups.

"You're very early this morning, Hatake-san." She greeted him, kneeling next to the man. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked, just about ready to pour some in a cup if he agreed that is.

"You're very kind. Thank you." He replied, smiling underneath his mask.

She smiled back, pouring the hot liquid into the cup and carefully setting it in front of the Jounin.

"I'll be back with breakfast in 15 minutes." She informed him, leaving the tray in the middle of the table for any other who would want to drink coffee.

As she left the room, Tenten arrived, scanning the room for any other presence besides the two Jounin. She silently sat next to her sensei, noticing that the other Jounin was looking at her.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked. The girls had slept in the same room, he expected both of them here at the same time.

"She's still getting dressed and brushing her hair." Tenten answered, noticing that Neji had yet showed up, just like Team 7.

The door opened once more, and a pale boy joined them at the table.

"Good morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" Kakashi asked, putting his cup back on the table.

"Hn." The young Uchiha replied as usual, preparing to close the door behind him, until he heard his teacher.

"Well since you're in a good mood Sasuke, why don't you go get Naruto so he can join us for breakfast?" Kakashi asked his student. Honestly, sometimes he just had fun playing with those two boys.

His fingers twitched. He was barely awake and that teacher of his was already on his back about Naruto.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" The Jounin asked, noticing how his student hadn't even tried to either ignore or simply tell him to shove it, his order that is.

"Everything is fine." And then the boy left.

After a few minutes of walking in the hall, Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto's room and placed his hand on the doorknob. His eyes narrowed when he felt something.

'_Something's different. that dobe isn't alone right now…' He noted, now more intrigued than ever into opening that door and finding out what was really going on._

_TBC_

* * *

_**There you go, only 11 more chapters to go before this is really done and over with. I doubt it can ever get better than it will. Well only if you count the mistakes I might of made …**_

_**Please leave word, or any kind of encouragement. They really help out when times are tough for me!**_

_**Ookima**_


	5. Chapter 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Synopsis : **Sasuke is starting to get suspicious about Naruto. In the mean time after training hard, Kodora offers them to go to an Inn Hot Springs to relax.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Previously…**

They successfully protected the mother and daughter, and they decided to take a small detour towards a small Village. From there, Neji and Naruto hope to have some privacy, but it seems like Sasuke is just about to catch them…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 5 : I Care About You 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning had only begun and Sasuke was already in a bad mood. His own teacher, gave him the stupid order to go and fetch the idiot, Naruto. He was already trying to stay away from the blond so his brain wouldn't think to much of what happened, but it seemed that Kakashi was always trying to send him over there so that both boys would work out whatever issues they had.

"Stupid Kakashi." He cursed the name. Can't that Jounin mind his own business?

Without any delays, he already stood before Naruto's bedroom door. Usually he would have the courtesy to knock before entering a bedroom, but this was Naruto after all. He reached out to turn the doorknob, when something caught his attention.

'_What's this feeling?' He asked himself. He clearly felt Naruto's presence, but it was as though there was another person in that room. 'An enemy?'_

Not thinking twice, the young Uchiha pushed opened the door, his other hand ready to reach for a weapon. Upon entering, he expected to fin an intruder and weapons being thrown his way, but he wasn't ready to see a pillow attacking him.

"You bastard! Don't you knock before entering!" Naruto yelled, equipped with only a pillow as a weapon, he threw it straight into his rival's direction.

The pillow made direct contact with Sasuke's face, forcing Sasuke to take a few steps back before regaining his balance.

"What the hell was that for Baka?" Sasuke yelled out, tossing the pillow on the ground. He glared at his rival, knowing all too well that the boy would reply.

"How dare you enter my room without knocking?" He yelled back. The boy stood on his bed, only dressed with his boxers. He barely had the chance to put on his orange jumpsuit before Sasuke came into his room uninvited. "I was getting dressed!" He shot back. Each time he fought with Sasuke, it only made his blood boil even more.

Sasuke simply shrugged it off. It wasn't like he wanted to see the blond naked in the first place anyway.

"You're late as usual. Kakashi wants us all to eat together, so hurry up already dobe." Sasuke spoke, his eyes focusing on the feet of his rival. He knew how childish Naruto was. If he had looked away, Naruto would have some time later, thrown it back in his face just to get attention again.

"Dobe?" The blond Repeated angrily. How dare he come into his room like this and have the guts to insult him? "Why you bastard I'm going to kick your ass!"

Before even realizing it, he charged forward, completely forgetting that his pants were still wrapped around his ankles. Within seconds, he tripped, falling face first on the cold floor. The young Uchiha couldn't help but stare down at a half naked Naruto.

"Dammit, this is your fault!" Naruto accused him, quickly getting back up on his feet and properly put on his pants.

"Your the idiot that charged at me without thinking." Sasuke commented, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "As usual."

"Argh! Just leave me alone! I'll come eat once I'm done dressing!" The blond shouted and before Sasuke could even place another word, the other boy literally pushed him out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut right after.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The boy was actually surprised at the reaction he got from the other boy. He was used to being insulted day after day, but usually he could foresee any physical attacks that the blond had in mind.

Sasuke stared at the door.

There wasn't more he could do at this point. Now he could go back and try to eat his breakfast peacefully. Perhaps later, he could properly think about what happened and more importantly what he missed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto stared back at the door, waiting for nothing more than for that bastard to finally leave the premises. And the boy did just that. Once his presence was completely gone, Naruto could focus on something more important. Like finally putting some pants on …

"Finished your fight already?" Neji teased, letting himself fall form the ceiling. At the time, it proved to be the most perfect place to hide, see and hear everything.

"You're not going to start making fun of me too are you?" Naruto asked, lowering his head. It was bad enough to have Sasuke on his case, but not him too.

Neji did the one thing that came to mind. He gently placed his hand under the boy's chin, raising it, and last, planting a soft kiss on those dried lips.

"We better join the others." Neji whispered, breaking their tender kiss.

Naruto reluctantly agreed. He would have rather spend time with the Hyuga boy than to go eat at that table with all the others. Last thing he wanted was to confront Sasuke again, especially with what just happened.

"You coming Neji?" Naruto asked, seeing how the boy seemed spaced out.

Neji nodded. It was very rare for him to space out like that, but while he passed Naruto, he couldn't help himself, but do what came to mind. So while he passed the boy, he leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Those boxers looked good on you." He smiled, before making his way to join the others, leaving behind a very red Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As expected, Naruto was the last to arrive at the breakfast table. Upon entering, Kakashi only pointed out where the boy needed to sit. Of course it had to be right next to Uchiha Sasuke, the very person he wanted to avoid at all cost. So he did the only thing he could do, he growled at the prodigy while he only ignored him.

Once everyone was done eating properly, it was up to Kakashi and Gai to explain how things would go down from here on out.

"This morning, you'll all be training to improve your skills." Kakashi began, leaving Gai to explain it further.

"Since we're all in this together we figured you should also train together. There's nothing more fun then teamwork after all!" Gai continued, giving them a thumb up and a cheesy smile.

Team seven couldn't help but flinch at how Gai could be so joyful about training. God how could his own team tolerate him at all?

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well with all that said, are there any questions?" The Jounin asked, smiling beneath his mask.

As expected, Sakura raised her hand.

"Kakashi-sensei? How are we suppose to train when we can't go outside?"

"Our host was most helpful for finding us an indoor training room." Gai answered instead.

"So get your gear and meet us there. Kodora will tell you of its location." Kakashi cheerfully told them, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Can't we ever have a day off?" Naruto let out, standing up from his chair. This mission seemed simple, but it seems as though their teachers only had one thing in mind, training.

"No days off for young ninjas." Gai replied, before vanishing himself.

"_I can't wait for this mission to be over just to get away from HIM" Sasuke thought, glaring at the empty spot where Gai previously stood._

"Feeling up to the challenge Neji?" Tenten teased her team-mate. She just loved to train with him because it helped her to perfect her own attacks and defences.

Neji couldn't help but smile. If there was one person he respected besides Naruto as a shinobi, it was her.

"We're about to find out." He told her, leaving the room without even asking for the location of the room.

The rest simply followed like sheep, remaining quiet and hoping that they wouldn't get lost.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All five Genins entered the room, amazed that such a training area could be connected to a motel. They felt as though they were outside. The trees, bushes, rocks, grass and even sand. Everything one needed to train in any area they wished.

"This room is awesome!" Naruto was amazed, would have helped him out a lot to have this thing around on rainy days.

Once they were done looking around, that's when they noticed that something was missing.

"This isn't like Gai-sensei to be late." Tenten pointed out. In fact he was usually there before any member of the team arrived.

"That must be Kakashi-sensei's fault, he always gets here late." Sakura let out, angry that her own teacher was rubbing off his bad habits on people around him.

"Tenten, we'll start without them." Neji stated, walking to the sand area. He really hated to wait around doing nothing. In addition, he had been somewhat forced to rest instead of training to better his Byakugan.

"Are you sure you don't want to warm up first?" She asked him, smiling. "After all, it's been a while since you trained. You might be rusty." She just liked teasing him any time she could, and he did the same.

Neji being Neji, stood still, merely smiling at his team-mate's teases. It was one of the things that made him respect her in the first place. It was what made their fighting more fun.

"You three should stay against the wall for your safety." Tenten warned Kakashi's students.

"Safety?" Sakura repeated the word. Training isn't suppose to be dangerous. Especially to innocent bystanders. "Shouldn't we wait for our teachers then?"

"Your teacher has the best record to arrive not only minutes late, but hours." Neji shot back at the pink-haired shinobi. "Now unless you have better questions, sit and watch."

Now those were clear words even pinky could understand.

'_How dare he talk to me this way!' Inner Sakura shouted._

Naruto and Sasuke stood besides her, seeing that the girl was boiling inside at what the Hyuga had just told her. Seeing how Sasuke wasn't doing anything to comfort her, Naruto reached out for her arm.

"Come on Sakura-chan, how about we go where Tenten asked us."

Reluctantly following the so called **_advice _**Neji and Tenten gave her, she followed both her team-mates to the safest spot there was and waited for the action to begin.

Now with Team 7 at their proper place, Tenten and Neji could focus on the battle ahead. A battle both anticipated to better themselves and their techniques.

"Good luck." She wished him, and he merely nodded. In their language, it could have been interpreted as a _'good luck too'._

'_It's about to start…' The blond thought, his eyes completely focused on the young Hyuga. He had seen and fought Neji, but now being closer to him, made it even more interesting._

Tenten reached into her pouch behind her back to get a few shuriken. She quickly turned around, throwing them directly at Neji. Of course Neji expected this from his team-mate and before any of them could hit their target, he had managed to catch them all within his own two hands.

"Woah…" Sakura let out. She had only seen one person catch flying attacks and that was their teacher, Kakashi.

Dropping the weapons to the ground, Neji quickly made a few hand seals to activate his Byakugan, while Tenten focused more on determining the distance between herself and Neji. She waited to see what her rival had in mind next. Neji slowly spread his arms apart and took his stance called _'Hyuga Style Taijutsu'_ and now waited a move on Tenten's behalf.

"So that's how it's going to be." Tenten whispered to herself.

She grabbed a kunai in each hand, leaping into the air as she charged towards Neji. Neji raised an eyebrow. wondering what Tenten was possibly thinking about since only another Hyuga could counter attack his own Taijutsu style.

Tenten threw one kunai at Neji, catching his immediate attention, while she kept the other one tight in her hand. Unable to counter at this moment, he moved aside, not wanting to leave an opening to his rival. But at that specific moment, he no longer was in a defensive position, which left her the small opening she was searching for.

"_Interesting" Neji thought, knowing now what Tenten had in mind._

Neji quickly grabbed a kunai in his holster to counter Tenten's attack. As the match went on, Kakashi and Gai finally showed up behind the students that were watching the fight.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura noticed him when the Jounin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're late…again." Naruto reminded his sensai, while keeping his eyes focused on the fight.

"We were…" Kakashi wanted to explain, but stopped, when he saw the deadly glare his own student, Sasuke shot him with.

"So Neji and Tenten decided to start." Gai stated, looking at how things were going.

"Yeah. But he's cool to watch." Naruto commented to everyone's surprise.

"He's?" Sakura repeated, a bit surprised by that comment.

"Of course, It's nice to always learn and see something new." Naruto quickly answered.

"It's good practice for Neji, at least now I'm sure he hasn't lost his touch when it comes to training." Gai pointed out, leaning back against the wall.

'_Phew! That was close I almost told them it was because I liked watching Neji fight….' Naruto thought._

Back to the fight, Tenten and Neji were equal, neither could push up their attacks or be retreated. Tenten then smiled, she slightly moved her other hand.

"You should know me better by now Neji." Tenten reminded him, preparing her next move.

Tenten pulled on something, making the kunai move right back to attack her rival. Barely sensing the weapon, he detected it at the last second, jumping backwards.

'_I was being careless.' He thought, knowing that his team was about the only persons to know about the blind spot in his Byakugan._

Tenten on the other hand didn't stop there. She gave another swing, redirecting the kunai to where Neji landed with the help of the invisible string she attached to it. As Neji looked up towards the kunai, Tenten had managed to take the opportunity to reach in her holster to grab some more shuriken and throw them.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)" Neji let out, gathering chakra, he formed a light blue sphere around his body. Repelling most of any attacks on his physical body.

"You haven't lost your touch Neji." Tenten complimented him. She had feared that being out of commission for many weeks, would have weaken him temporarily.

"Neither have you. But this time you win …." Neji told her, lowering his voice.

"Eh?" Sakura let out, not understanding why suddenly he would be so negative.

"What are you talking about? We just started." Tenten informed her rival. Things were getting interesting.

"True, but even though my spirit is up, my body still hasn't completely recovered yet." Neji mentioned , slowly placing his hand on his stomach.

Tenten was a bit confused, the battle was going on so perfectly. It wasn't until Neji removed his hand from his stomach that she understood why he spoke the way he did.

"Neji you're bleeding …." Tenten noticed the blood on her rival's hand.

Neji looked down at his bloody hand and decided it was best to simply put it back on his wound. At least this way it wouldn't bleed or show as much.

"It seems that you still haven't recovered completely from your previous mission Neji." Gai spoke out to his student, walking towards him.

Kakashi joined his rival, taking a better look to judge how serious the wound had become. While Naruto discreetly looked up at the boy, worried that he couldn't help at all.

"I suppose you could all use your rest, it's pointless to train if some of you still haven't recovered from your last mission." Kakashi informed them, knowing that indeed, they could all use the day to rest.

"That's means we can do what we want?" Sakura asked, smiling at her teacher.

"Hai, just don't wander off too far." Kakashi answered, smiling beneath his mask.

"Is it serious?" Naruto asked, joining the small group.

"Not at all, in a few days it should be healed." Gai informed the blond boy, tapping Neji's shoulder. "He only needs to rest."

"Sorry Neji, I didn't know you were still injured …" Tenten told him , getting closer to her rival, Tenten couldn't help but feel responsible for reopening those wounds. She really believed that he was 100 healed. Then again the boy wasn't one to inform others of his condition.

"I'm alright, I can do the basic, but Kaiten requires my body to twist and turn in order for me to form my defence. At least for now if I ever get wounded again, I'll know what could happen." Neji responded with a little smile. Now that he knew, it would be useful in any future events that he would be wounded in real life combat.

"Naruto-kun? Would you mind helping Neji out?" Gai asked. He had noticed the small glimpse of worry that were in those baby blue eyes. Well someone had to make sure that his student would treat himself, and the best choice at the moment seemed like the blond.

"We'll see you tonight." With only that said, Kakashi waved goodbye to his students before vanishing.

"Be safe and have fun!" Gai cheerfully told them, vanishing as well.

Sakura, was already after Sasuke, asking him to bring her on a date. Tenten on the other hand, decided that it was best to stay and train a bit more. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. Being ordered to keep an eye out for Neji, Naruto walked beside the boy, accompanying the boy to his bedroom and help out with the open wound.

While Naruto and Neji left, the hint of worry didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired boy.

'_Since when does Naruto care about what happens to him?' He thought, remembering the hate the two had during the Chuunin finals._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On their way to Neji's bedroom, they came across their hostess, Kodora.

"What happened to you?" Kodora asked noticing the blood stain on his pale jacket.

"It's nothing to worry about. I was injured on my previous mission and my wound hasn't healed completely yet." Neji informed her, getting ready to enter his room.

"Well the first thing is rest, and I know the exact thing you need." Kodora explained, digging into her pockets.

"Well I was going to sleep …" Neji pointed, giving her a confused look. Usually in order to rest one needs to stay still and sleep. Right?

"Here it is." Kodora pulled out a set of keys and smiled down at the boys.

"Huh?" Naruto gave her a strange look.

"The best way to relax is a hot bath. Here's the key to unlock the Inn Hot springs baths." She handed the blond boy the keys.

"Hot bath?" The idea seemed intriguing, seemed more fun then just lying in bed.

"Why are you giving us the key?" Naruto asked her.

"So you can use them. Besides they're all separated to ensure privacy. And it's my way of thanking you for saving me and my daughter." Kodora explained. She left them no time to refuse her gifts, by walking away.

The boys exchanged looks, before focusing on the keys the blond now held.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try you know." Naruto let out, smiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With the keys in their hands and now a plan on what to do with their afternoon, they went into the boy's bedroom, to get the first thing done. Change the young Hyuga's bandages.

While Neji sat down, he remembered the first time Naruto had helped him. As he got lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Naruto had already lifted his shirt and tended to his wound.

"There, now don't make me change it again ok?" Naruto told the boy, regaining his standing posture.

Neji stared at the blond as this one, placed everything medical, bandages back to where it belonged. Naruto joined his lover, quickly planting a kiss on those velvet lips.

"Shall we get going?" The blond asked, smiling.

Neji nodded in agreement, both set out to the Hot Springs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Indoor Hot Springs**

Neji and Naruto were surprised once they stepped inside. There were many flowers that hung in baskets, neatly arranged, on each wall. They also noticed there was a smell, it smelled like the cherry blossoms tree.

"It's so … so nice in here …." Neji pointed out

"And hot!" Naruto added , using his hand to make some wind.

Naruto snooped around to see which one he thought was the best for both. After several minutes Naruto came back to the entrance and grabbed Neji by the wrist. Neji had no objections and simply followed him. He was in no condition to argue after all.

Naruto examined the room carefully, while Neji closed and locked the door behind them.

They wouldn't want to be interrupted after all.

The hot spring bath was wide, and the entrance had a 45 degree to slowly get in it. So the person could lay down and still be soak its body, while the head remained over the water. In the water itself, flowers float on the surface, which made it even more romantic.

What more could two young boys want?

Naruto started to undress himself slowly, while Neji blushed and turned around to give his blond some privacy. Once the boy was finished, all that he was wearing was a towel, firmly wrapped around his hips, all the way down to his knees.

"Your turn." Naruto threw the other boy a towel. Without realizing it, Neji caught the towel, but his eyes were more focused on all the tanned skin Naruto was showing.

"Neji? I hope you're not planning on staring at me all day." Naruto teased with a smile, turning around to give the other boy some privacy as well.

Naruto slowly walked into the warm water, leaning back against the side with his eyes closed. Neji stared at the boy for several minutes, before he decided to take his own clothes off and join Naruto. Neji went besides Naruto, his eyes never leaving the blond for one second. He placed his hand under water to gently touch Naruto's belly. With his fingers, he gradually made his way up to Naruto's neck, teasing him.

"I'm glad we can finally be alone …." He whispered into the boy's ear, licking his earlobe.

Naruto barely nodded, shivering from what Neji was doing to him. Neji continued to slide his finger tips from Naruto's neck to his belly. Moving back and forth. Naruto tried to resist, but Neji's touch was heaven for him.

Neji slid his hand around the boy's hip, while he pressed his entire body against the blond. The water was no more higher then their shoulders. Naruto breathed heavily, his back pressed against the walls of the spa. He slowly opened his eyes to look into those of black mysterious ones. Neji gave away a little smile , pressing his lips against his.

Slowly, they opened their mouth, where their tongues met. Neji found himself being drawn even closer to Naruto, since the boy's arms were wrapped around him.

Lips against lips.

Chest against chest.

Towel against towel.

Things were just getting hotter and better.

Their hearts raced, both battling to be dominant. Both wanting to get more comfortable, they listened to what their bodies desired. Neji's free hand reached out to anything they could lie on. And he did. He found the ledge that had a 45 degrees into the water. Being the dominant type, he pushed Naruto away from the vertical wall, while keeping their kiss intact.

Grabbing his hips, Neji lifted him onto the ledge before finding himself, lying on top of the boy. He paid attention to his lover's skin, how soft it was upon touch. He broke the kiss, wanting to attack another part instead. He turned his attention on Naruto's neck.

Naruto's hands massaged his lover's shoulders, but slowly moved down until he reached the towel around his waist. Naruto paused for a moment, until his slid his hands under the towel to feel and touch Neji's butt cheeks.

The boy couldn't help but moan out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke found himself in the only place he felt he could be alone. His bedroom. He was tired of hearing Sakura always talking about such things that were meaningless. Hell the trees were more interesting then listening to her all day. Now was a good time to ask himself about the gut feeling he felt this morning.

"I'm sure Naruto wasn't alone this morning, and that strange chakra, I've felt it before, but who is it from?" Sasuke whispered to himself, pondering on who it was.

Sasuke heard Sakura's voice just outside his room. But what caught his attention was when he heard the name Naruto. He crawled his way to the door, and placed his ear against it to better hear the conversation. Not expecting at all what Sakura was about to do, the door opened, pushing the young Uchiha back and on his butt.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" Sakura apologized, grabbing onto his arm to help him up.

Sasuke didn't even reply. He stood up, staring at Sakura's hand that was still hooked on his arm

"Oh, we're going to the hot springs, want to come too?" Sakura asked, blushing at the idea of seeing **_HER_** Sasuke dressed with only a towel to cover him.

"Hot Springs?" Sasuke repeated the word.

"Hai! Kodora-san told us how it would be good for us to relax." Sakura told him, still latching on his arm.

"Isn't it locked?" Sasuke asked, removing the hand from his arm. He really hated people latching onto him like he was a stuffed bear or a prize.

"No, Naruto and Neji unlocked it." Sakura answered, disappointed to have her hand simply swapped away like he would a fly.

"Naruto and Neji ….?" Those two names together alone caught his complete attention.

Tenten appeared behind Sakura, all ready to go and take a dip.

"It's the best way for Neji's wound to heal up, plus Naruto's there to patch him up again." Tenten mentioned as she threw them towels.

"Eh? Again? What do you mean by again?" Sakura was surprised.

"After the last mission concerning you Sasuke, Neji was badly hurt and was suppose to stay at the hospital. When I came by to visit him, I heard that a blond boy in an orange outfit helped him sneak out and took care of what they didn't finish back there." Tenten informed them, leaving them behind to make her way to the hot springs.

"_Couldn't possibly be that dobe." Sasuke thought._

"_Can't be Naruto, he only cares about himself." Sakura thought._

Sasuke grabbed the towel and walked out his room, closely followed by Sakura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji rested his head momentarily on his lover's chest, while this one simply played with his dark black locks of hair.

"It's nice to finally be alone. We don't have to hold back because of them…." Neji let out, embracing his lover even more.

When Naruto was about the reply, they heard voices in other rooms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"AMAZING!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. This place was just beautiful!

"Come on Sakura, it's time to choose which one you want." Tenten mentioned as she, herself, already entered a private hot spring.

"You're right. Sasuke-kun you better not peek." Sakura ordered him, part of her hoped he would.

As Sakura left to find her own private hot spring, she decided to take the one next to Tenten so she could at least have a conversation with the girl if she wanted.

"As if you would be the person I would peek at …" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Sasuke simply stood there for a few minutes, before moving on to find his own private bathroom. It wasn't until he passed a closed room that he came to a sudden stop.

"This chakra … It's the same as this morning …." He whispered to himself.

Without hesitation, he walked closer to the door...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two love birds were frozen in place, shocked by the fact they weren't alone anymore. But more surprised that Sasuke was coming their direction.

"Someone's coming this way" Neji whispered to the blond.

"Nani?" Naruto gulped when he heard those words. Well more when he heard the name.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto noticed how the doorknob was slowly turning.

"_Baka since when did you start locking doors?" Sasuke asked, knowing that the blond always forgot to do so._

"Just go away you bastard!" Naruto yelled out, nearly jumping out of the spa and throwing his fists towards the door. That Uchiha really never respected his privacy.

"_So you didn't drown after all." Sasuke replied with a grin. Deep down, he kinda loved to tease the boy just to see the reaction._

"Why you…!" Naruto began, but found himself being pulled back down, his mouth covered by something wet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke, stared at the door, waiting for the usual insults but as time passed, not one word was heard.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, now there's something he never expected to see.

Naruto not barking back at him.

He stayed one more minute, but then decided to move on into his own private spa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto was literally stopped in his tracks when Neji suddenly grabbed and decided to kiss him. With only that gesture, Naruto completely forgot about Sasuke.

"You locked the door?" Naruto asked, breaking their tender kiss.

"Didn't want the same mistake to happen, like this morning." Neji purred into the boy's ear, giving it a few more licks. It seemed that he had discovered a weak spot.

"God you're the best…" Naruto being Naruto, he couldn't help himself but pouncing on poor Neji, both taking a dive into the spa. A splash and yell lout enough for those nearby to hear.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was about to take his clothes off and put on his towel, when he heard Naruto's sudden shouting. For a short moment, Sasuke looked in that direction, wondering just what the hell was going on in that boy's head.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After their little dive in the water, they both judged that it would be best for them to take it to their rooms, where they could finally have some privacy and away from prying eyes. Getting out of the hot springs, each boy went to their pile of clothing, but without thinking, Naruto simply threw his towel to the floor. Putting his underwear and other clothing on, he turned around and that's when he noticed his mistake…

"Ehmm…. I thought you had turned around …." Naruto let out, feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment. He was so use of being alone that it had become a habit to change without looking around for bystanders.

Neji was blushing.

And so was Naruto.

So what can one do to break such an uncomfortable silent?

You do the exact same thing!

Turning his back to Naruto, the young Hyuga discarded his towel, quickly putting on his own clothes. Now with that finished, it was his turn to see Naruto's face turn red.

Joining his lover, he cupped his cheek, planting a quick kiss.

"It wasn't fair if I was the only one that got to see something nice." Neji whispered, earning him a grin from the blond.

Who knew Neji could act like this?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he was about to leave his room to get more towels, he stopped, hearing the door to Naruto's hot spring open. He was ready to go and pummel the blond for earlier, but that was until he saw that Neji came out of the _same _room.

"_What the hell?" Sasuke thought, surprised the two were such on the friendly side with all that happened._

While Neji closed the door behind him, Naruto joined him, grabbing his hand. He led the young Hyuga all the way to the exit, but what caught Sasuke's attention, was that all that time, their fingers were intertwined with each other, never letting go. And that's when he noticed the two of them blushing.

Shocked, he leaned against the doorframe, his heart racing faster then before.

"_Did I really just see that?" He asked himself, shaking his head in disbelief. "They were holding hands then that means…"_

Then Sasuke thought back. Ever since Naruto brought him back to the Village, Naruto was acting more unusual than usual. The more Sasuke thought about it, the more everything was starting to make sense.

"Naruto is Neji's lover..?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes…**

**Well there you have it, I'm quite proud to have made this chapter better. Because when I look at it, I really sucked at English! Now with that said, I'm more happy that I could update 3 stories within a month. Let's hope September will hold the same.**

**Ookima**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note...**_

_**Wow! I haven't written anything in over a year! Well I had a busy life, graduating, finding a new job, trying to get back into Naruto. Honestly with all those filler episodes, I detached myself from the anime thus so did my inpiration. By updating this story, I hope to get back into writting my Naruto fanfics. **_

_**With that said …**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Previously...**

With the storm keeping them at the Inn, both teachers decided it was the best time to train together. It started off with Tenten and Neji, but unfortunately, the young Hyuga's wounds hadn't completely recovered. Upon returning to their rooms, the hostess offered the keys to the hot springs to sooth Neji's wounds. Things got hot between the boys, but when thei comrades decided to take a dip as well, Naruto and Neji decided it was time for them to leave. Unknown to them, a certain Uchiha was watching.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 : What I Desire **

* * *

When the evening finally arrived, each shinobi gathered into the dinning room. Each taking their respective seats, they scanned the table, amazed at the quantities and variaties of food settled in front of them. It didn't take long for Naruto to dig in. Soon after, the others followed his exemple.

Haunted by the scene he witnessed between the Hyuga and his rival, Sasuke couldn't help but gaze at both boys from time to time. His mind filled with questions, but what troubled him the most was why did he even care? Before he could continue on, someone broke the silence.

"How are your wounds Neji?" Gai asked his student.

"The water indeed helped. I should be completely recovered by tomorrow." He replied, as he took his last bite.

"That's great news! I heard from our lovely hostess that the storm should be over by tomorrow afternoon. After all our mission hasn't been completed yet." Gai stated with his usual ridiculous smile.

"If you will excuse me. I'm going to my room and would highly appreciate it not to be disturbed." He set aside his dish.

"Going to meditate Neji?" Tenten asked with a smile. Being on the same team for a year, you start to know the routine of friends.

The boy didn't even have to reply, all he did was give out a soft chuckle. This was always like this between them. She always asked questions which she knew the answer to. Before he took his leave, he glanced over to Sasuke and left. Troughout their meal, he had felt the boy's eyes on himself and Naruto, but in the end, he concluded it wasn't worth engaging the other one in a pointless conversatoin.

By the time Neji left, Tenten had her mind set on more training. She alwasy wanted to perfect her skills even more, so that the next Chuunin exam, she wouldn't fail so miserably in front of other genins.

"Gai-sensei?" She looked at him. "Would you mind helping me for the rest of the evening?"

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure." He answered. They left not long after and headed back to the training grounds.

"I'll take my leave as well. Hokage will want this report as soon as we arrive." Kakashi mentioned, but before anyone else could ask anything, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Only Team 7 remained now. Naruto was now finished with his third meal, he laid back in his chair, and patted his stomach. Boy was he full. It had been way too long since he had such a great meal. He was soon interrupted when he sensed a deadly glare coming from a pink kunoichi on the other side of the table.

"Don't you have somewhere to go Naruto?" Sakura pointed out with a fake smile _."You better leave me and Sasuke alone or else." Inner Sakura warned him._

"Well.." He started to laugh. Wow that was quite uncomfortable. She was always wooshing him off to be with Sasuke. "See you tomorrow morning Sakura-chan!" He grinned, quickly recovering.

Why stay when you're not wanted anyway?

Seeing that the boy left, now Sasuke was all to herself. Now was her chance!

"Sasuke-kun, what would you want us to do?" She asked cheerfully.

"Sakura, I'd rather be alone." The boy replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. He had a lot of thinking to do and with her around, always clingning to him, he wouldn't be able to accomplish that.

"Sasuke-kun…? Why?" She was dumbfounded. How could he refuse her? They were alone, in a nice and romantic Inn. Why couldn't things go her way?

"If you have time to waste, then you should think about getting better in your skills as a shinobi." With that he left.

* * *

Naruto walked into the hallway, eyeing the door to Neji's room. Oh how he wanted nothing more than to go in there and kiss the boy. But they were still on a mission and a shinobi must put aside their emotions. He really couldn't wait to be home and away from that weird teacher too.

* * *

As he entered his room, he cursed at himself. It was night and there was no light. Him and his bad memory. Now he had to search in the dark to find that damn switch so he could finlaly see what he was doing. His hands roamed the walls, while he took a few steps forward.

"Damn light!" He growled. In his haste, his feet trampled over something on the floor, and face first he dove into it.

"Itai!" He let out. Falling face first on a cold floor was never a good thing.

He sighed.

Hopefully this was the first and last fall he would take in his quest to opening that damn light. He pushed his hands against the floor and stood up again.

"'Kuso! Good thing that bastard didn't see me or else he'd be calling an idiot by now" Naruto mumbled to himself while rubbing the back of his sore neck.

Back to his search, he finally found the switch. He was just about to flip it when suddenly he was pulled back by a strong pair of arms. One around his waist the other covering his mouth. Normally he should have fought back, but deep down, only one person would do this to him. He could feel his 'attacker' breathing down his neck. He placed his hand above the one on his mouth, slowly removing it.

"As much as I enjoy your touch, weren't you suppose to be meditating?" Naruto whispered.

Silence.

"So Neji really is your lover..." The shadow spoke. "Dobe."

He froze.

There he was, embracing what he thought was his lover, but instead was his rival!

"Sa…Sasuke?" The blond was shaking. What the hell was Sasuke doing in his room anyway!?

Noticing how Naruto was not as vocal as he usually is, he released him and flipped the lights on. Black eyes stared into innocent blue ones.

"This explains your recent behaviour …" Sasuke said , gently placing his hand against Naruto's cheek.

Naruto was simply dumbfounded.

When the hell did Sasuke get in his room, when he left the table before him!? Much more importantly, why was he here? Regaining his senses, he quickly pushed his rival, while he took a few steps back himself.

"What the ………" What the hell are you doing in my room your bastard!" Naruto lashed out while their eyes were continuously locked.

"I wanted to know if my eyes weren't lying to me, Looks like I was right." Sasuke answered.

"Huh?" Naruto gulped, could it be that him and Neji were caught?

"To me, it looks like you and Neji are pretty close now…" Sasuke rephrased, taking a few steps forward.

"So what!? It's my business not yours!" Naruto yelled out nervously. Him and Neji were still learning about each other, they were definately not ready for others to know. Not now anyway. They needed to understand it before they could even start explaining to their closest friends.

His throat was dry. He wanted to speak but nothing came out.

Sasuke stepped forward.

Naruto stepped back.

Forward.

Back

Forward.

'_Oh shit...' the blond thought, his back pressed against the wall. He was so fixated on what Sasuke was doing then on his surroundings. And now he had no where to run..._

He felt like a mouse.

And Sasuke was the big cat.

So he did the only thing that came to mind.

"Just leave already! And you better keep your mouth shut about this! Or else I'm going to kick you ass and then Neji will kick your ass too and then we'll kick your ass together to make sure you shut up about it." Naruto threatened his rival. What else could he do? It's not like Sasuke would listen if he asked nicelly.

His heart was racing.

"Baka, don't you ever stop talking?" Sasuke leaned forward, gazing into those blue eyes.

Naruto's bright reply under pressure...

"Make me!" Naruto dared him without a second thought.

One should never dare a Uchiha.

Within seconds, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and smirked. Boy was he in for a surprise. He leaned forward until their lips were fully locked together. Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, while Naruto's were wide open. The poor boy was shocked. He sure as hell never expected this. What was more frightening was, part of him was enjoying it...

In need of air, the young avenger slowly withdrew his lips and opened his eyes. He took a step back, waiting to see how the other boy would react.

His knees were shaking. His mind still trying to comprehend what just happened. It wasn't until Sasuke's fingers brushed his blond bangs that he finally came back to reality.

"Why did you just …" The blond asked his rival.

"Baka. Because you dared me." Sasuke smirked, shoving those hands back into his pockets.

Seeing how the boy was still shocked, the young Uchiha decided that it was best to leave for now. Heading towards the exit door, he stopped, when he heard the other boy mumbling something.

"What?" Sasuke asked coldly, tilting his head on the left.

"There's something else, something more. Why did you do it?" He asked again.

"Also, because part of me wanted to …" Sasuke whispered as he left , closing the door behind him.

Naruto stared at that empty spot for minutes, before his knees finally gave out. With his back still pressed against the wall, he slowly slid down until he finally sat on the cold wooden floor.

* * *

Lying in his bed, the young avenger stared at the ceilling. He couldn't help but think about what just happened. More importantly why. And now, he had all night to find the answers to his questions.

* * *

The young Hyuga sat in the middle of his room, several candles lit all around him. He sat, legs crossed, each arm extended forward, his wrists resting on his knees. With his eyes now closed, he focused on his breathing and last, clearing his mind.

Something caught his attention.

The wind.

A cold breeze filled his room.

"_An intruder?" He thought. _

He slowly opened his eyes, but remained still. His Byakugan now activated, he concentrated on the window behind him.

"If your intention was to attack me with the element of surprise..." He stood up, turning around to face the intruder. "You fail miserably."

A pair of blue eyes stared right back at him.

"Na… Naruto!?" The young Hyuga blinked, deactivating his Byakugan.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to bother you…" Naruto barely whispered, once he was completely through the window and into the room. But seeing how he was received, he was ready to jump right back out there.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Neji asked his lover, sensing the boy was ready to escape as fast as he came in.

"I… I just don't want to be alone tonight … Can I just stay here?" Naruto asked, pleading with his baby blue eyes.

"Sure." The boy answered. Looking into those eyes, he sensed that his lover needed him.

Neji leaned forward, gently grabbing the boy's hand with his own. He could feel that something was wrong, so he led him to his bed. Naruto sat down on the end, not sure what to do now.

"You can lay down..." The Hyuga let out, brushing those blond bangs. He really wanted to know, to help, do do something!

The blond was trembling. So Neji did the only thing he could for the moment, he grabbed the fluffy sheet and carefully wrapped it around his beloved. He was about to take a step back when Naruto grabbed him by the wrist. The next thing he knew, Naruto was pulling him closer. The blond burried his head on his lover's chest, while his arms were tightly wrapped around his waist.

"_Why Sasuke? __Why do I feel strange inside?" Naruto thought, drifting to sleep._

Neji stood there, slowly wrapping one arm around his blond, while with his other hand, he gently stoked his hair.

"_What happened to you?" Neji wanted to know, but for now, he would wait until his lover calmed down. And maybe later, he would find out._

* * *

Sasuke was still lost in his thoughts. His mind was still trying to understand what made him do that in the first place. Back when they were still attending the academy, his first kiss, he was simply disgusted by being kissed not only by a boy, but the clown of the class. Then they were on the same team.

How unlucky was that?

But of all the people, only Naruto was able to crack his mask. To make him do things that he didn't even think he could do. The first time was their battle with this Haku shinobi back in Wave Country. Before his mind could comprehend the situation, his body moved on its own. Shielding his teammate from a fatal attack. He remembered looking into those blue eyes. How they were filled with sadness.

After that moment, he didn't look at Naruto like he was nothing, but a teammate that in combat situations and in missions, he could depend on when needed. During the Chuunin exam, he proved that. When they first encountered Orochimaru, Sasuke's fear took the best of him, but it was thanks to Naruto that in the end, he did his best to protect his teammate. His friend.

And when Konoha was attacked and betrayed by the Sand Country, right then and there, he found his respect for Naruto. Despite the monster they were facing, Sasuke witnessed the courage of the real Uzumaki Naruto. He would never give up without a fight, no matter how much the odds were against him.

Then, things got complicated...

With his damn brother showing up, all of his emotions, his hate were boilling. But what he hated most, the fact his brother ignored him, called him weak, but was more interested in Naruto.

He snapped.

His past came to haunt him. That's probably why he decided to go to Orochimaru. Betray Konoha and most of all, break his bond. His most precious bond.

Uzumaki Naruto.

But in the end, when it came down to it, he couldn't. There laid Naruto, gravely wounded, unconscious. All he had to do was kill him. If he killed him, he would obtain the next level of the Sharingan. Itachi told him it was the only way. But when he was face to face with his rival, he would obtain it another way. Orochimaru's way.

That's what he told himself back then, but thinking about it now. Truth be told, Naruto was the first bond he created.

Friend.

Rival.

Brother...

If it hadn't been for Kakashi, and the fact that he and Naruto went all out against each other, he would have succeeded in joinning Orochimaru.

Before he knew it, he was back in Konoha. He hated Naruto. The blond had stopped him from gaining power. And when Team 7 was brought together, he expected the boy to tell the truth. That he, actually tried to kill Naruto.

To his surprise, Naruto let that part out.

Sasuke was angry. And he stayed angry for weeks. But when this mission started, he saw another side of Naruto. A side he rarely showed anyone.

They were alike in so many ways.

And now he knew.

Sasuke knew that he wasn't angry at Naruto. But angry with himself. Orochimaru corrupted him, he betrayed his best friend. Despite all he did, Naruto never once blamed him...

And tonight, he kissed the blond.

Now he knew why.

This time, he wouldn't let go. He would preserve that bond.

He had two goals in his life. The first being to avenge his clan, his family. His second goal, the ressurection of his family, to build a new Uchiha clan.

But now he had a new one.

"What I desire … What I desire most right now… is you Naruto …" Sasuke whispered to the darkness, staring out the window.

TBC...

**

* * *

**

**Wow****, my brain is getting use to writting again. I added a few bits here and there, I think it really improves the story and how the characters feels. Part of me even feels ashamed that I wrote something like this, with such limited vocabulary and experience. Guess that's why it's an improvement ne?**

**Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Until the next chappy!**

**Ookami**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**

**I want to thanks my faithful readers. I swear if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have tried to even continue writting my fanfictions. It's like all this time, something was missing, I guess this was it. My life is less boring now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Synopsis : **Both teams finally reach Konoha, their clients safe and sound. Now they can continue on with their lives, while others try to figure things out about theirs.**

* * *

**

**Previously**

For some reason, what the young Uchiha saw between Neji and Naruto, bothered him. Wanting to know the truth, he confronted the blond and in the end, they ended up kissing. Confused, Naruto went to the one person he trusted, his lover Neji. Finally, Sasuke found the answers to all his questions. What he desired, was Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter ****7 : Hidden Emotions **

* * *

A few hours had passed since Naruto had finally fallen asleep. It had been difficult just to uncling the blond from him without waking him up. He managed to lay his lover on his bed, gently pulling the covers over them. He couldn't help but stare at that sleeping face, wondering, wanting to know what happened.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled, his body slightly trembling. "Why did you do that...?"

"Sasuke …?" Neji repeated with a low tone. Just hearing the name made his blood boil. What did that damn Uchiha do this time?

He stretched out his hand, gently cupping his lover's cheek. With only that small touch, the blond stopped shivering. Neji leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He slowly slipped out of bed, he wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Without making a noise, Neji slipped out of his room, closing the door behind him. He stared down the hallway, eyeing Sasuke's bedroom door. His emotions flared. Within seconds, his Byakugan was activated.

"_I don't know what you said to Naruto, but you're about to find out that nobody harms my Naruto and gets away with it. Uchiha Sasuke." Neji told himself , heading straight for Sasuke's room._

Sasuke continued to stare at the ceilling, smiling. For once all his thinking and brooding had paid off. All the confusion and his emotions now made perfect sense. Now he had to think about what to do next. And more importantly what to do about Hyuga Neji.

His eyes focused on the door. He could feel it. Chakra. Not from the outside, but inside the room with him. Only a few shinobi could sneak in that close to him. He already knew who was in his room and hearing his voice only confirmed it.

"I know you're awake Uchiha Sasuke!" Neji growled, gathering chakra in his fists he took a swing towards the bed.

When the Hyuga spoke that way, Sasuke knew better than to stay in bed. The young avenger quickly jumped out of the way, barely missing the gentle fist of his opponent. One knew that even if you get nicked by that attack, it still did some damage. But for the moment, he was at a disavantage. Neji could see clear as day in this darkness, so it was time to level the playing field. Grabbing his kunai, he quickly sent one flying towards the switch finally getting some light on. At least now he could see his opponent and not just sense him.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked in a cold tone. If he was to be attacked, he wanted to know the reason why.

"What did you do to _**MY**_ Naruto?" Neji demanded an answer and he wasn't going to ask again.

"Your Naruto huh?" He smirked. "I don't remember Naruto saying your name when we kissed earlier."

"_What!?" Neji thought, now glaring at the Sharingan user. He certainly didn't expect anything like that. He wasn't sure what made him angry the most. The fact that Naruto had yet told him about this little encounter, or the fact that that bastard was smirking at him, all proud of what he accomplished._

They stared at each other for minutes, each waiting to see what the other would do. Then a third shinobi made his presence acknowledge by the doorway.

"This isn't the time to train boys." The copy-ninja let out, reading a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He raised his only visible eye towards both boys, seeing how each had they ability activated. Byakugan and Sharingan.

That look alone said it all.

Neji calmed himself, knowing too well that he couldn't take on a Jounin, especially this one. He would have to confront the Uchiha another day, where they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone. But at least now, he knew why his lover was behaving the way he was. His Byakugan now deactivated, he turned his back on the other genin, but stopped in the doorframe.

"Don't approach Naruto like that ever again. Or you'll suffer the consequences." With that, the young Hyuga left teacher an student alone.

Once the boy left, Kakashi sighed, looking at the boy.

"Well, mind telling what happened?" Kakashi asked, closing his book. This would be interesting to hear.

"Hn." Sasuke had no intention of telling his teacher what was going on. He would deal with it like he would deal with anything else. By himself.

Kakashi knew better than to ask. The boy never opened up about anything, except his two goals in life, which concerned the Uchiha clan. Getting through the boy was always an almost impossible task. Well, in any case, it's not like he wasn,t aware of what was going on with his own students... If he didn't, he wouldn't be a good teacher now would he?

"Sasuke, until this mission is over, learn to control your feelings." The Jounin advised him, leaving his student to think about it.

With his teacher finally gone, he let himself fall on his bed. What a rollercoaster ride the night has been. But his teacher was right for once.

"For now" He smiled. "But after the mission, that's another story..."

* * *

The young Hyuga returned to his room, locking the door behind him. He didn't want any more surprises for what was left of the night. He kicked off his sandals, his next destination, bed. He stood on the side, wondering if he slipped under the covers, would it wake Naruto. Part of him knew he needed some rest, but another part, wanted to talk to him. To know that everything is ok between them. He struggled with himself.

Something warm and soft wrapped itself around his wrist.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier..." He whispered, baby blue eyes looking into his own.

"You don't have to explain right now." His lover didn't want to force the subject if he wasn't ready.

"I might have been acting weird earlier..." He sat up. "But I'm not stupid Neji." It was rare for the boy to look and sound so serious.

He felt like he insulted the blond. But now thinking, he should know better than anyone how Naruto can always surprise you and most of all, never underestimate Uzumaki. No matter how silent he was when he left, Naruto knew all too well that he would probably try to find out what happen. Shows how the boy knew him almost better than he did himself.

"I was caught offguard. And then he just kissed me." He felt a bit better, not lying to his lover but telling him the truth.

"Well he shouldn't trouble you anymore." The genius smirked, of course, that didn't go unnoticed by the blond.

"You didn't kill him right?" Naruto asked, staring into those silver eyes.

"Iie …" Neji murmured, lowering his head. He felt like he did something wrong by doing what he did.

Naruto placed his hands aboves Neji's.

"Do you forgive me?" The boy asked, tears threatening to fall.

Neji was taken aback. How could Naruto even think he was blaming him for what that bastard Uchiha did!?

"There's nothing to forgive." He smiled. Just saying that, Naruto's eyes suddenly shinned so brightly. It was amazing how his moods could change ever so quickly.

Before he could even think about saying something, the young boy grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into bed. The boy never ceased to surprise him. Here he was, laying on top of his lover, his head resting on the boy's chest. Well it's not like he was complaining...

"You can rest now. I'll stay up and keep watch." Naruto softly spoke, one of his hand held his lover, while the other caressed those long silky hair.

Well, he knew better than to argue with him. Once Naruto had his mind made up, there was no way to change it. He might as well take advantage of the situation. It wasn't like the blond acted like this everyday. He pulled the sheets over their bodie, his eyes slowly closing to the soft but steady sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

Once the morning came, their mission continued. Each genin was ordered by their teachers to gather up their stuff as quickly as possible for their departure of this place. For once, Kakashi was actually on time, but while they waited for their teams to get here, he couldn't help but to read his newest book of Icha Icha Paradise. His long time rival, was keeping their guests, Kodora and her daughter Midori occupied with his great tales of his own youth.

Soon after, they were joined by both girls, Tenten and Sakura, lastly followed by the young Hyuga. The next one to step out was the blond, Naruto. Oddly enough, he didn't get out the same way the others did... the boy leaned forward, landing face first on the cold dirt.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out to him. How could that boy act so stupidly in front of others? "What do you think you're doing?" she waved her fist at him.

Ignoring his teammate, he quickly stood up, cleaning his face with his sleeve of all the dirt. He turned back to face his attacker. How dare he push him!?

"Sasuke! You bastard!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing a finger at him.

Sasuke stood right beneath the door frame, hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes seeing right through the blond as if he didn't even exist.

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura __giggled. How cool did he look now! _

"Why the hell did you do that for!?" Naruto wanted, no demanded an answer from his rival.

"You were in my way." He replied coldly. Walking right by the blond, he didn't even spare a glance at him.

Unable to bark back a reply, he simply stood there, watching as his rival passed right by him. Not once did he even look at him, but he didn't miss though the angry glare his lover shot back at the Uchiha.

Gai was too busy in telling his tales to the young lady, but even though Kakashi was reading his book, the scene didn't go unnoticed by him. Strange how the young avenger claimed he wanted the boy and the very next day he was treating him like dirt. He would need to investigate more once they were back home.

"Well since everyone is here, we'll head back to our Village now." Kakashi stated, taking point for their journey back home.

* * *

A calm and quiet walk did the teams some good. Well as quiet as can be. Gai was being his usual self, having mostly a one-way conversation with Kodora, which unfortunately left Kakashi in charge of the small girl. Midori had fallen asleep, so instead of reading his latest book, he was stuck carrying the girl. Well only one more hour and then he could finally read it for as long as he wanted.

"That's cute to see." Tenten whispered to her friend, smiling from seeing the Jounin carrying the child.

"I suppose." Neji let out, not really caring. He was more focused on what was going on behind him than in front of him.

It wasn't like there was a lot of thinking. Team 7 for once was quite silent. Each pondering into their own little world, answering questions that puzzled them.

"Sasuke-kun?" The kunoichi started, "When we get back we could-"

"I have better things to do." He coldly answered. He didn't even need to hear the rest of her sentence, knowing she was once again trying to pitch a date with him. Wasn't she getting the message?

Stunned, Sakura stopped, gazing the back of her crush. He treated her almost as bad as he treated Naruto. How could he? It wasn't like she was a loudmouth idiot with no skills like Naruto. But then she remembered, they were still on a mission. So that explained why Sasuke was flat out ignoring her. His sense occupied by their surroundings, ready if they were going to be attacked. Once their mission was over, she could ask him again, and this time, he would accept!

The last Uzumaki trailed in the back, observing what was going on in the front. For once, he was happy to not be the center of attention. He had a lot of thinking to do, but most of all, he was trying to figure out his rival.

"_What the hell is wrong with that bastard! One minute he's kissing me and the next his kicking my ass to the ground__." Naruto thought, staring at the Uchia symbol grafted on the shirt of the avenger. _

It's like when they were alone, Sasuke acted like he cared, but when others were around, he treated him like an idiot! They needed to talk, and once they were back in Konoha, that would be the first thing to do, well, after he ate a few bowls of ramen...

* * *

After a few more hours of walking, they had finally reached their home, Konoha. The moment they walked through the gate, little Midori nearly jumped out of Kakashi's arms, running to a young woman in the crowd.

"Midori!" Her mother shouted, seeing her daughter running towards her sister. At last they were home and could live in peace, no more running away or being pursued.

"Now that we've brought you back safe and sound, no need to stay with us any longer. I'm sure you wish to see you sister as much as your daughter." Gai smiled. He was always a soft one for family reunions.

"Thank you. Thank you very much for what you have done for me and my daughter." She gave the entire team her most beautiful smile, before leaving them.

"That's something you don't see often..." Gai let out. It was rare that any clients were grateful to the shinobi assigned to them. Most complained, but it was all worth it when a client thanked them that way.

"Well since we've returned from a mission you have the rest of the day off. But be here tomorrow at 0800. Ja ne." The grey-haired Jounin informed his team, before quickly vanishing in a screen of smoke.

"Enjoy your youth to the maximum!" Gai ave his usual idiotic pose before vanishing as well.

The students stared at the smoke, wondered how the hell did he ever making Jounin when he keeps saying things like that.

"I'll never get use to him!" Naruto shouted, and here he thought Kakashi and Jiraiya were the only nut cases in Konoha.

"Try having him as a teacher..." Neji let out, he only beared with it because he had no other choice.

Neji rarely spoke so openly or even give his opinions out loud, which surprised most of the team.

"Neji? How about we settle the score now?" Tenten smirked, flipping her kunai in her hand. She was ready to continue where they stopped last time.

"Humph … Now that my wound is healed, I'll win over you easily." The young Hyuga smirked, at least this would keep him entertained for what was left of the day.

Without even looking back to Team 7 , Tenten waved her hand in the air, saying her proper goodbye, while the young genius, quickly looked back, his eyes locking with Naruto's. But before vanishing, his eyes drifted lower, to the boy's holster.

Noticing the eyes of his lover, he reached within his holster, finding something more than just kunais and shurikens. A piece of paper. Before any of his teammates would noticed, he slid his hand quickly out, scratching th back of his head.

"Well I'm going to eat, See you tomorrow!" He wasted no time. The sooner he was gone, the sooner he could see what was written on that paper. Plus with a few good bowls of ramen.

With Naruto's quick departure, Sasuke was left with the person that actually annoyed him the most. Glancing over, he could see she was going for another attempt to have this stupid _**date**_ with him.

"_For once I'm glad you left Naruto without me telling you!" __The pink kunoichi rejoiced, _

"That dobe, Neji gave him something ………" Sasuke thought, glancing at the previous location of the boy. Now he had something to do this evening, ponder on what that look between Naruto and Neji meant.

"Ne? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started, reaching out to cling to his arm.

"You're annoying." Sasuke told her with an icy tone, quickly moving out of the way before she could land her clutches into him.

"Wh..?" Shocked. She was shocked at how coldly he told her off. And before she could even ask why, the young avenger had already vanished.

* * *

After leaving his team, his first stop was his favorite restaurant. The ramen shop. Being the only customer at the moment, he sat down in the closest seat there was. The owner, immediately recognizing him, smiled, and handed him his usual flavoured ramen bowl.

"Thank you!" He grinned.

Slurpping his food, he finished his first bowl so quickly, that now he waited for his second one. He looked around, and quickly reached into his holster. He finally grabbed the only thing that wasn't a weapon and pulled it out. He gently unwrapped the paper, wondering when did Neji ever have time to put this on him.

_**Even though it's been less than a day, **__**I miss you already. I hope we can see each other very soon. How about we meet up tomorrow morning at 0500. I'll be waiting…**_

_**P.S : Just tell me if that Uchiha bastard tries something on you again and I'll rip him apart. **_

_**Neji**_

The boy couldn't help but smile at the note. This was actually the first time that someone wanted to be with him the same way he did. He folded the paper back in its original state, placing it back where he first took it. He was getting ready to order his second bowl, when the owner handed him a new one.

"Eh?" He let out, staring at the bowl. It wasn't until he felt a pat on the head that he understood. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Sometimes you're so predictable." His former teacher smiled. The moment he knew that his former student was back form his mission, the boy would go where his stomach would lead him to. The ramen restaurant. " How about you tell me how this mission went?" He sat besides him, his arms resting on the counter.

"I got so much to tell you!" He was so cheerful.

"How many ramen bowls is this going to cost me?" He smiled, knowing the blond too well.

Naruto grinned.

Iruka always listened to his tales, even if they were sometimes a tiny bit exagerated, but long tales meant a lot of ramen bowls. Which Iruka was nice enough to provide freely. Already having his second bowl in front of him, he started counting his adventure to the young Chuunin.

* * *

By the time Naruto was done telling his tale and eating more than a dozen bowls of good miso ramen, night had fallen. He quicky returned to his small apartment, wanting nothing more than to get some well deserved sleep. Getting his keys out, he quickly unlocked his door and made his way inside. He didn't even bother flipping the lights on, seeing as how he knew exactly where his things were. Untying his headband, he unhooked both his pouch and his holster, carefully placing them on his kitchen table.

"I better go sleep … These last few days have been pretty rough." Naruto spoke to teh darkness. The past few days had been an emotional rollercoaster, but at least he would get to see Neji tomorrow.

Reaching his room, he kicked out his sandals, soon followed by his entire orange jumpsuit. Stripped down to only his boxers, he lazily walked towards his bed. His soft and fluffy bed. He was ready to jump face first in it when a sound caught his attention. This sound wans't coming from outside, but _**inside**_ his own room.

His ears twitched.

His eyes immediately scanning the room for an intruder, quickly spotting a dark figure standing right next to his window. He slowly reached down to his nightstand, trying to feel the handle of a kunai he always left close by, but the shadow moved. And it moved fast. Before he could defend himself, he was pushed back _**hard **_on his bed. He was trapped, his arms were pinned, and he couldn't even kick for his intruder laid on top of him, almost straddling him. His eyes were getting use to the dark, slowly making out the features of his assailant. A male shinobi, with dark hair...

TBC

* * *

**Yet another chapter reviewed. I swear, I can't believe that I use to write so ugly lol. Good thing that I got better. Maybe I'll take a look at my other fics and see if they can be perfected ne?**

**Till next time!**

**Ookima**


	8. Chapter 8

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Synopsis **: Someone just tackled Naruto to his bed, in his own room! Is it Neji or Sasuke? The struggle for their relationship continues …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Previously**

They made it back home safely, each shinobi going their own way. After eating a few bowls, gracefully paid by his former teacher Iruka, Naruto headed home. But when he was in his room, and intruder attacked him, pinning him in his own bed...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 8 : The opportunity**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something soft and wet, covered his lips. Naruto tried his best to struggle, to get those damn lips off him, but his attacker really had covered every movement he could of made to escape. But what was frightening him the most, he was starting to enjoy their kiss. Temptation got the best of him, closing his eyes, he let that moist tongue get past his bruised lips. A moan almost escaping when the other male slid his hand past his stomach. Their lips parted, both panting from the intensity. The intruder moved his lips closer to Naruto's ear, whispering.

"I missed you too much... Naruto..." The intruder whispered, before nipping that beautiful tan neck.

"Neji..." Naruto moaned out, now he didn't need to hold his moans anymore.

Their eyes met through the thick darkness, both desiring so much more. Knowing his lover would no longer fight back, his hands roamed everywhere, and so did Naruto's. The young Hyuga's hand rested on the boy's stomach, slowly slidding the finger higher until it reached the first nipple. The blond panted, letting his lover do whatever pleased him. Their lips connecting once more, feeling the weight above him slightly shift to his right side.

"God..." He couldn't help himself. Feeling that hand rubbing against his nipple while their tongues were battling for dominance.

"So delicious..." Neji let out, proud of himself. Only he could make Naruto moan this way.

Now that he laid besides Naruto, his free hand could explore more. Passing the stomach, he felt the fabric of his lover's boxer. Slowly but gently, his other hand joined the action below, gripping the waistband, he began slidding them off. Suddenly, Naruto broke their kiss, his hands quickly covering his own, stopping him. He gazed into those blue eyes, noticing the fear in them.

"I..I can't. I'm sorry... I just can't right now..." He gulped, fearing his lover would hate him. He turned his head towards the left, evading those silver eyes.

He let go of the boxers, and grabbed the blond by the chin, forcing him to look into his own eyes.

"It's ok... We'll do this when you feel you're ready." He whispered sensually, kissing the top of his lover's nose.

Although he wanted to get to know the blond more physically, it would have to wait. After all, they were both new to this relationship, even more with another male. He smiled, he would definately cherish that moment when it would come. But for now, he'll enjoy this one.

The young Hyuga laid on his back, right next to naruto, his hand, tangled in those blond lock. Naruto on the other hand, moved closer, his head resting comfortably on Neji's chest, while his hand drew circles on his stomach.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…" The blond murmured sadly.

"At least till tomorrow morning, we can..." Neji whispered, his eyes focused on the tuff of hair resting on his chest.

Tonight they would finally get the sleep they so needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Undetected by both lovers, a shadow hid in a tree no more than 10 meters away from the bedroom's window. He had planned to go in and talk with Naruto, but when he saw Neji had beatten him to the punch, he remained hidden behind the leaves, surppressing his chakra so he wouldn't be detected. He closed his fist, anger rising in him.

"_Damn that Neji!" Sasuke thought__, punching the tree so hard, his knuckles bled._

He looked back inside, noticing how they both laid there, cuddling. There was nothing more he could do now but wait. Wait when he could get naruto alone and talk things out. After all, Neji couldn't be _**always **_around now could he?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was something warm on his face. Naruto raised his hand, blocking the blinding light that was hurting his eyes. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes to see more clearly. It was morning already. He looked beside him, remembering that his lover had spent the night with him. His eyes scanned his small bed, aroud his bedroom, there was no trace of the young Hyuga at all.

"Neji left without saying goodbye..." Naruto barely whispered, lowering his head. A tear threatened to fall, but he quickly wipped it off with a nearby cloth from the nightstand.

Well, it wasn't that bad, he was going to see Neji soon, but he wished that the boy would have sticked around before leaving him all alone again. Checking his drawers, he found some clean clothing to put on, now all that was left was to equip himself with his gear and eat some breakfast.

His head shot up, glaring at his bedroom door. Was he still dreaming or did he hear something going on in his kitchen. Well, the best way to know was to go and see what was going on himself.

"_What the hell?" Naruto thought, his eyes getting a clear view of his kitchen. There was food on his table. Food. And it looked so damn delicious. Not too far stood his lover, who was finishing setting up the table._

"I thought you might appreciate a good breakfast for a change." Neji informed him, pulling out a chair for the blond to sit in.

The blond stood there, eyes wide open, his mouth slightly opened, but no words came out, not even a small whisper.

"Naruto, are you ok?" He was worried, his lover wasn't moving and when he first walked into the kitchen, those baby blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

Before he could think more, he was tackled to the ground hard. His back and head pressed against the cold wooden floor, while Naruto's body weight laid on top of him. Arms wrapped themselves around his thin waist, while he was getting quick soft kisses all over his face.

"Naruto...?" He let out, still trying to figure things out.

Hearing his name, he stopped, and gave a tight hug to his lover.

"Thanks for taking care of me!" Naruto whispered softly.

Naruto slowly moved aside, standing on his own two feet. He looked down to Neji and offered a helping hand. After all, he was on the ground because of him.

He laughed.

Neji rarely showed any emotions, much less laugh. He grabbed the boy's hand, and got back to his feet.

"You're unpredictable Naruto..." Neji couldn't help but smile while looking at the boy before him.

Before he knew it, his hands reached out, grabbing those delightful hips. He drew the boy closer until their stomach could touch each other. Barely an inch away, they both could feel the warm breath of the other, their own warmth rising in each of their bodies.

"Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked, unsure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"A very good thing." His hand moved upward, while his eyes were more focused on those sensual moist lips in front of him.

His hand now firmly on the back of Naruto's head, he pulled him in, crashing their lips together. It wasn't too long before Neji's tongue demanded access and it was granted. Their tongues battled it out, while a few moans escaped from time to time. Needing some air, they slowly pulled back, gazing in each other's eyes.

"Perhaps I should come over and spend the night more often." Neji let out, tracing those whisker marks on his lover's right cheek.

"I would like that." The boy replied, grinning.

"We should at least eat while it's still warm." Neji pointed at the table. He didn't spend an hour cooking all this so they would throw it away.

Without wasting any time, Naruto sat on the chair Neji had previously pulled out for him, while the boy in question, sat on the other end. Only the table seperated them now, but since it was a small table it wasn't much of a hassle to pass the food around. Saying their thanks, they peacefully ate their meal, although Neji was a slow eater, he wasn't stuffing his face like his lover currently was.

"Wow this is really good!" He finally finished his breakfast and complimented the chef.

Setting aside the dirty dishes, Neji decided it was the best time to tell his lover about the news he received yesterday.

"Naruto, Hinata's father wants to meet me so I won't be able to see you for a few days." Neji mentioned, then again they had their seperate lives when it came to their duties as shinobis.

"Do you know what it's about?" He asked, while equipping himself with his tools. He knew that Neji had some bad blood still going on with the Main Hyuga family.

"Unfortunately no, but I think Hinata-sama will be there as well, so it must be important." He answered, preparing his own things for when they leave.

"Well, come back to me as soon as you can. I hate being alone for too long." He trailed off when his eyes looked at the clock. "Damn I,m going to be late!"

He ran around the kitchen, looking for his keys. Now where had he put them? He remembered msotly tossing everything on the table, but they weren't there!

"Naruto." Neji had his eyes closed. Sometimes he wondered how Naruto managed to beat him during the Chuunin exam. He lifted his hand, showing the shiny object at his fingertips.

"Thank you!" He gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Once Naruto locked his apartment door, he quickly waved goodbye, sprinting for the training grounds. If he was late, his teacher would have his head. Neji remained there for a few minutes, gazing at the back of his lover as he ran.

"_I can never stay too far away from you __my love… For only you can make me feel things I never thought I was capable of..." With that thought in mind, he shoved his hands in his pockets, his next destination, the Hyuga Manor._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the time Naruto arrived, he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were already present, but with joy, his teacher had yet arrived. It had been a long time since he was this happy, so hopefully whatever Kakashi had in mind for training, would let him use up all the energy he had.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled out, joining his teammates. He grinned at the kunoichi, but instead of getting a smile and a greeting, he got something else.

"Naruto! Can't you stay quiet for this one time!" Sakura yelled, she didn't have any more patience left to spare for him. It was bad enough that Sasuke called her annoying, now she had him always yelling out her name.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"Just leave me alone today or else I shut your mouth permanently!" Sakura warned him, quickly turning around so all he could do was stare at her back.

The blond was about to reach out to her when their teacher finally arrived.

"Yo. My alarm clock didn't ring this morning so I ………" Kakashi gave another invented reason, but stopped when he noticed that the two who usually screamed at him, weren't saying a word.

"Hn. Kakashi. How about you let us know what we're actually doing today?" Sasuke usually liked these silent moments, but against his own will, he spoke out, breaking the tension in the air.

"D ranked mission. The usual." Kakashi answered, his single eye watching closely the pink and blond heads.

"Not another stupid cat to find." Naruto whined. He was sick and tired of those stupid missions. A shinobi is _**NOT**_ a pet sitter or a weed picker. He sat down on the ground, his legs and arms crossed.

"Naruto, I can't give you B ranked mission at your current level, in addition, the last time we had a B ranked mission, Sasuke almost died and so did you." The Jounin reminded his student.

Naruto growled. He knew that his teacher was right. But they had been doing these stupid mission for a year! They were more powerful and mature now compared to back then.

"_That dumb girl. Treating Naruto like that." Sasuke __glared at Sakura, before his eyes connected with Kakashi._

"I get things haven't gone too well since our last mission." Kakashi said, trying to get an answer out of his students.

"_You think!__ This is all Naruto's fault." Sakura thought, glancing over to Naruto._

"Well due to this current situation, all missions will be cancelled for today." Kakashi informed his students. Maybe this would make them think a little.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled out, quickly jumping to his feet, what was he suppose to do to pass time now?

"Take today to clear your thoughts for tomorrow I expect to see a team not separated genins." Kakashi was serious. "If not, we'll start at the very beginning." With that, he left. If he didn't they would argue and right now, he nor they didn't need that.

Those last words really stung them, _**bad**_. If they had to go through that training again, it would slow down a lot of their progress. Snatching bells of his belt isn't something that easy to do, especially with a team like theirs.

Sakura was more irritated than before. Thanks to Naruto's stupidness and idiocy, they were going to be stuck training as a team against a Jounin. Without any second thought, her anger took control, give a slap in the back of the boy's head. Naruto leaned forward, almost tripping over his own two feet when he was hit. His hands reached behind his head, carefully rubbing the new bump.

"Itai! Sakura-chan, why did you hit me?" Naruto asked, facing his former crush.

"This is all your fault!" Sakura yelled out, getting ready to punch him again.

He could have defended himself, pushing her away, something! But he alwasy respected Sakura, so he did was he was use to doing, he closed his eyes and waited for it.

He waited, but it never came.

"Sasuke-kun..?" Sakura gulped, she stared into those red eyes, unable to move anymore.

He took a risk, slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that Sasuke stood barely inches away from him, but firmly stood between himself and Sakura. His hand tightly wrapped around the girl's wrist.

"Sa…Sasuke!" Naruto let out, his eyes shocked by actions of both teammate.

Pushing her back, he released her wrist. She fell to her knees, too weak to even get back up. Her eyes still fixated on those eyes. The Sharingan. They were filled with resentment. Resentment towards her...

"Naruto's too nice to even defend himself against you because you're a girl, unlike him, I don't care." He warned her.

"Eh?" She let out, tears threatening to fall at any moment. Sasuke's harsh words hit her like daggers in the heart.

"You're the one with the problem Sakura. Not Naruto." Sasuke spat out, turning his back on the girl. He said what he needed to say, and now he wanted to leave. But first he needed to snap his rival back to reality.

Walking towards his rival, he calmed himself, his Sharingan vanishing, replaced with his normal neutral face. He slipped his hands back into his pockets and looked down to Naruto.

"Baka, how long are you planning on staying on your ass?" Sasuke told him, smirking.

"Why... Why you bastard! Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled out, getting ready to fight his rival.

"If you want to fight me then follow me." Sasuke informed him, before walking away, heading deeper into the forest.

Naruto being Naruto, didn't hesitate one bit and followed his rival with one thing in mind. Beating the hell out of Sasuke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally reaching the place Sasuke wanted, he scanned the area, making sure everything was perfect. He turned around, noticing that the blond was keeping a cetain distance from her. He eyed his rival, already knowing that he was going to ask a question.

"Even though you're an idiot, you don't deserve to be treated like that." Sasuke answered before the boy could even ask his question.

He wasn't good at these emotional moments. He never was. So he never dwelled on it too long, especially if he wasn't alone. He reached in his ouch, pulling out a kunai.

"How about we begin." Sasuke said, getting in a defensive position, kunai before him. Naruto smiled in return pulling out a kunai of his own and the battle began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours passed, but o them, time didn't really exist. The only thing that they thought about was what the next move? But now they had reached their limits. The young avenger barely stood on his two feet, his entire body leaning against a tree, while Naruto sat at the foot of one. Both breathing heavily and staring at each other.

"You got better." Sasuke let out, but he jsut couldn't help himself. "Dobe."

"Dobe!? You could of said that phrase without the _**dobe**_ in it you bastard!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, there was never a moment where he was given a compliment, without it being followed by an insult.

Sasuke discretely smiled, his eyes more focused on the ground. He always enjoyed seeing the blond react to his little name calling. Regaining some of his energy, Naruto managed to stand back up on his feet, with a little help from the tree behind him. They had certainly let it all out in this training session between them. In the end, he finally managed to waste all that energy he had earlier.

Looking up to the sky, the sun was dissapearing, clouds getting darker by the second. Then he felt it, something cold fell on his cheek.

"No way! They never announced rain today!" The blond let out, his eyes blinking.

"It's only a little rain dobe." Sasuke told his rival, walking towards him.

"Temae! I told you to stop calling me that a hundred times already!" Naruto shot back, pointing the boy.

"When you'll stop acting like one, I might." Sasuke smirked, his eyes looking the dark sky.

Before Naruto could insult his rival, the few dropplets, turned into a few more, but it was the sound of thunder, that caught their attention the most. A bolt of lightning showed itself, followed by the loud crackling sound. And then, it just pourred.

"What are we gonna do!? We're hours away from the Village!" Naruto said, he was starting to panic. One knows that you should be away form trees when a storm hits, and they were surrouded by them.

Without any second thought, the young Uchiha grabbed Naruto's wrist, dragging him where ever he was going.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!?" The blond asked, wanting to know what that bastard had in mind.

"I remember seeing a small house. If we can get there, we can sit and wait it out." Sasuke quickly replied, heading for that direction. Naruto didn't struggle, deciding it was best to obey this time. After all, Sasuke was better at remembering the scenery than he was. But part of him was surprised, Sasuke was slowly showing him a side he didn't think even existed. Maybe he would ask him later about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It only took Sasuke a few minutes to find the house he saw from earlier. But by the time they got in, both boys were already soaken wet by the sudden rain storm. Closing and locking the door behind them, the young avenger wasted no time in discarding his shirt, earning him a sudden yell from behind him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yelled out.

"What does it look like you baka. Our clothes are half soaked and if we keep them on we'll catch a cold." Sasuke reminded his rival the situation they were in.

Naruto didn't bark back, knowing too well that Sasuke had a point. He could feel the cold and wetness against his own skin, making him shiver. While the young Uchiha was looking around for anything they could use to keep warm, the blond couldn't help but stare at his half naked body. He blushed, but when Sasuke turned around, he quickly looked elsewhere, hoping his rival hadn't noticed.

Sasuke smiled. Although he was busy looking around, he didn't miss those red cheeks and how the boy suddenly evaded his eyes.

"At least we won't freeze" Sasuke said, gathering all the dusty blankets he could find.

During his search, he finally found something that would keep them warm. A fireplace. Even though it was obvious that this cabin had been person-free for some time, at least they left some useful things behind. Breaking a few wooden objects, he quickly lit the fire,finally some warmth in this place.

"Get your clothes off." Sasuke ordered, noticing that his rival had yet discarded his wet clothing.

"Fine but turn around." Naruto shot back. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to be staring at his half naked body. "Don't peak either."

"As if I actually would do that." Sasuke shot back.

The young avenger turned around, his eyes focusing on the fireplace. Might as well keep his hands occupied while his rival undressed. He threw in a few more pieces of wood, ensuring the long life of the fire. Even though he couldn't see, he could hear and associate each sound his rival made. First he unzipped his orange suit, slidding it down and tossing them aside.

Thinking the boy was finally done, he turned around, his eyes shocked. All Naruto was left with were his dark orange boxers and his shinobi black mesh shirt. Noticing that the boy hadn't saw that he took a peek, he savored the moment, but his eyes mostly looking at that nice piece of ass. Blushing, he grabbed a blanket, and walked past Naruto as if nothing happened. Well more like he didn't see anything...

"I'm cold ………" Naruto barely whispered, his small body already trembling from the cold air.

"Here." Sasuke threw him the blanket right over his head. At least this way, the blond wouldn't be able to see that blush of his.

As much as Naruto hated the fact he was throw a blanket this way, he still appreciated the gesture. He grabbed his orange suit, finding it a nice place to dry before finally sitting close to the warm fire. He sat down, his legs crossed, while both of his hands were occupied with keeping the blanket wrapped around his shivering body. Grabbing the remaining blankets, the young Uchiha joined his rival near the fire, sitting only a few inches away from him.

"_I'm stuck in the middle of a forest, alone with Sasuke, half naked, near a fire with only blankets in a__n abandonned house. Can this get any worse?" Naruto closed his eyes, trying to think of something else besides his rival._

A loud sickening sound of thunder could be heard outside. And if there was one thing Naruto hated the most besides being called a loser, it was loud thunder. His eyes shot open, pouncing on the nearest thing close to him. Before he even realized it, he was carefully lying above his rival, his own arms wrapped around that tender neck, their face barely centimeters apart.

"So...sorry Sasuke it's just that I never liked thunder. So laugh at me all you want..." Naruto mumbled in shame, his eyes staring at the cold floor.

Realizing where he was, the young blond slowly got off his rival, almost wanting to go hide somewhere, when cold fingers wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling him down._** Hard**_. The next thing he knew, he was back on the ground, well, more like on his rival. Sasuke lifted his rival's chin up, their eyes meeting. He wanted Naruto to know. No he needed him to know.

"I wouldn't laugh at you...Naruto..." He said softly, his cold exterior slowly being replaced by a kinder one. He couldn't help but let his guard down when gazing in those baby eyes

For some reason, Naruto was attracted to those eyes. How caring they seem, how sad and desperate they seem. It was like looking in a mirror. He should be pulling away, but instead he leaned in when he felt Sasuke's hand caressing his left cheek.

"_Why am I doing this? I'm with Neji but yet, Sasuke__...I have this strange feeling with him too..." Before he could think about it more, his body moved on its own, leaning forward._

Their lips finally met. Naruto's kiss was hesitant at first, but he gave in, feeling the hunger on the Uchiha's side.

"_Finally...__" Sasuke thought, feeling Naruto's body press more against his own._

TBC

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Wow another chapter done! Only a few more chapters to go and then I can start on another fanfics! Well continue with the reviews, it's nice to know many people appreciate my writting.**

**Cookies for everyone who reviews!**

**Ookima**


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Behaviour

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Synopsis :** Sasuke made a move on Naruto! How will Naruto react, when he knows he's in a relationship with Neji? Sasuke will now confess how he feels at last!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Previously**

When Kakashi postponed their meeting the next day, the students were left to themselves. It didn't take too long for Sakura to get on Naruto's case but surpringly, Sasuke came to his rescue. The boys set out training deeper in the woods, but due to a storm, they found shelter in an abandoned cabin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 9 :** The confession

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Their kiss was sweet and Sasuke wanted a bit more out of it, but lack of oxygen made break that kiss. He slowly withdrew, opening his eyes as he waited to see the boy's reaction. Naruto looked at him, his eyes mixed with lust and confusion.

Sasuke leaned forward again, ravishing those soft lips, and without wasting time, he pressed his tongue, demanding entrance.

"_I can't be doing this …__" Naruto thought, feeling the tip of that moist tongue, wanting to enter._

Gathering the strength he had left, he pulled back and pushed his rival at arm's length. Only a few feet seperated them now, but anyone could see how Naruto was confused, his eyes unfocused, and most of all, the quick breathing, almost panting.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked with concern. Deep down he knew that his rival had enjoyed it as much as he did, so why did he pull away?

"T-This isn't right Sasuke..." He finally let out, but saying it, he noticed a small glint of hurt in those onyx eyes. But then, Sasuke did something unexpected, he moved closer and sat next to the blond.

"To me this feels right..." Usually he wouldn't let his emotions show, but for some reason when he was around Naruto, he could.

"But why me? Why now?" He wanted to know. No, he_**needed**_ to know.

Sasuke moved his hand slowly, not wanting the blond to move away, e gently brushed his cheek, tracing those deep marks on them. Black eyes stared into blues ones.

"Because, despite how I kept treating you, when Orochimaru wanted me, you came and risked your life to get me back here..." Sasuke whispered, almost afraid to say the last piece. "Even after I almost killed you..."

That last part took every bit of courage to say it. And Naruto knew it. But the real why he respected Sasuke and was proud to call him his close friend, was because he knew better than anyone how it is to be alone.

"Because you're the only guy that never looked at me with hateful eyes like the rest of the Village ………You were so different and yet special to me." Naruto murmured, evading those dark eyes, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. The boy grabbed his chin, forcing eye contact.

"Before you Naruto, the only thing that crossed my mind was killing my brother, but you showed me that I can still have my revenge, without sacrificing everything. You're special to me..." The boy had never said so much in one conversation in the entire time they had known each other.

"Sasuke..." The blond let out, surprised at seeing sadness in those eyes. A feature that didn't go too well with a Uchiha.

The boy took a deep breath before finally admitting what he, himself, denied a long time ago.

"What I'm trying to say is that I... I love you Naruto." Sasuke finally confessed, leaning forward, he stole another kiss while he still could.

The blond didn't move an inch, still processing the information, no the confession of his rival, his friend. What seemed like an eternity, only lasted second, as Sasuke pulled back, returning to his previous position. Now all he could do was wait.

"I-I can't, I don't know what to do." He whispered back, trying to sort his thought and feelings out. "You know that I'm with Neji..." Yes, and he shouldn't forget that himself.

Silence consumed the room for many minutes, each boy lost in their own thoughts, thinking how they could break the tension between them. Deep down, the young Uchiha knew that naruto was in a relationship with that bastard Hyuga, but they were young and maybe if he played his cards right, in the end, he would get what he wanted. Naruto.

He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he glanced over to his rival, noticing how he was shivering. He could think about it later, for now he needed to keep a certain blond warm. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling the blond against his own body, his head, resting on his chest. He picked up the extra blanket that laid next to him with a free hand, quickly wrapping it around their bodies to keep their warmth. At first, Naruto struggle, but once he heard his rival speak, he stopped.

"You idiot, you should have told me you were cold." Sasuke scolded him, barely whispering in his ear.

"I..." He wanted to talk back, but his voice was still stuck in his throat.

"Shh…" He placed a finger on the boy's lips."You don't have to say or do anything. Take as much time as you want to think everything through. And don't worry, I won't do anything else unless you want me to…dobe." Sasuke reassured the blond.

"Don't call me dobe you bastard!" Naruto shot back like he always did. That's when he noticed Sasuke's smirk. And now he understood, it was his way to tease him, but most of all, turn him back into the idiot he knew. Surprisingly, he smiled back and rested his head against his rival's chest. For some reason, he knew he could trust Sasuke, especially if this boy gave his word.

"Thank you." Naruto murmured before closing his eyes.

Within minutes, Naruto was sleeping deeply under the watchful eyes of Sasuke. But for this Uchiha, right now holding his rival like this, he wish this moment could last forever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It seemed that his meeting with the main branch had ended much earlier than he calculated. Hands in his pockets, he headed to the only place he could think of. Back to Naruto's apartment. He couldn't wait to surprise his lover with his early presence, but when he reached the door, he noticed it was locked and inside, it was pitch black.

"Naruto isn't home?" He let out, surprised.

Knowing the blond was a lousy cook and his favorite food was ramen, he decided to walk around, and see if he could spot the blond. Walking through the streets, his attention focused on a pink kunoichi. He observed her features, noticing signs of depression.

"Sakura?" He knew the next best lead would be her. After all, they were on the same team.

"Oh, Ohayo Neji-kun." Sakura came back to reality. She was somewhat surprised that the young boy was even talking to her.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to say, but you don't look too good..." For some reason, what ever was upsetting her, was definately linked to his lover.

"Sasuke isn't home and I wanted to catch him before we met Naruto and Kakashi-sensei because of yesterday..." Sakura mentioned, her eyes shifting to the ground.

The youn Hyuga raised his eyebrow. Whatever happened yesterday, his answer lied there.

"Well Naruto was being more _ANNOYING_ than usual, so I kinda punched him a few times until Sasuke-kun got really mad and pushed me on the ground. After that, Naruto and Sasuke left to train but seems like they haven't come home at all last night." The kunoichi explained, now looking straight into those silver eyes.

"I see." He let out. Part of him was angry just to know that she would dare punch Naruto like that, but what worried him the most, is that he was with that damn Uchiha. "Thank you." Knowing this, he knew he had to find his lover. _Fast_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blue eyes lazily opened, trying to make out his surroundings. It wasn't until something beneath him moved that he realized his situation. He was comfortably laying on top of his rival, their warmth preserved by the few blankets that covered them. Now he couldn't help but stare at that sleeping face below him.

"_Sasuke kept his word after all..." He couldn't help but smile._

"It's not nice to stare at someone." Dark eyes met shocked blue ones.

"Y-You're awake!?" Naruto hissed, surprised that he was caught offguard like this.

"Does it look like I'm sleeping?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow."Dobe."

"For the last time DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" The young boy barked back, jumping to his feet.

The young Uchiha sat up, deciding to ignore his rival's rantings. But deep down, he couldn't help but smile inwardly of just how predictable Naruto could be in certain situations. Just like now. The blond, seeing that his rival wasn't paying any attention to him anymore, pouted like a child. Sasuke gathered their things, tossing what belonged to his rival right in his face.

"Hey!" He shot back, glaring at the boy.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind." The young avenger shot back. His hands already stuffed in his pockets.

The blond blinked, seeing how only moments ago, his rival was only in boxers and now he was back in his usual clothing. He snapped out of his thoughts when Sasuke walked towards the door, leaving.

"Hey! Wait up dammit!" He shouted, clumsily putting his clothing back on as fast as he could.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Within an hour, both boys arrived back in their home Village. The moment they were back on the ground, the young avenger had his usual features on, hands in his pocket, while for a change, the blond deviated from the ground to his rival's back.

"Hey Sasuke?" He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but part of him was afraid of the answers he would get. He needed to be alone. To think. "Could you tell Kakashi-sensei that I was sick or something?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He glanced back, noticing how the blond was evading any eye contact with him.

"Hn." He headed out to the training grounds where Team 7 was scheduled to meet this very morning.

For once, the boy was happy that his rival just left it at that. He didn't feel like explaining it, but deep down, he knew better than anyone how Sasuke could see right through him sometimes. And this was one of those times.

"_What the hell is wrong with me!? __I love Neji, but this feeling..." He grabbed the front of his jumpsuit, clenching tightly the fabric over his chest. "With Sasuke...it feels different..." _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the time Sasuke arrived, he noticed that his teacher was already present. He soon saw that his pink haired teammate popped from behind the Jounin, more than happy to see her crush without the prankster. Without saying anything, Sasuke took his usual spot, waiting for that remark his teacher would tell him this time.

"It's not like you to be late." His nose still stuck in that book of his. "Sasuke-kun." He playfully said his name.

"We were training and got caught up in last night's storm. I actually had to be in the same room as that idiot until this morning. He managed to get a cold and I'm worn out." The young Uchiha didn't have to say much more for Kakashi to understand the true meaning behind his words.

"Well, seeing how I'm missing a student, I guess what I had planned can wait until tomorrow." He spoke softly, keeping a steady eye on Sasuke. Then he noticed how his other student approached the boy, barely whispering to him.

"Sasuke-kun… I wanted to apologize for..." She whispered, interlacing her fingers together. She was nervous. That was obvious to anyone who was looking at her right now.

"Just _never_ do it again." Sasuke replied, not even sparing a glance at the girl before walking away.

"Sasuke." The boy stopped. "A shinobi is suppose to be able to know _when_ to place his feelings aside." Kakashi reminded the boy.

It looked like he still needed to watch his students even more carefully now that they were back home. He knew how the situation could either go good or really bad. Finally getting his nose out of his favorite book, he safely put it back in his Jounin vest, before walked towards his students, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Sasuke, how about you walk Sakura to her home?" Kakashi suggested, smiling underneath the piece of cloth covering three quarters of his face.

The young Uchiha glared at his teacher, well aware that arguing on this subject was a waste of time. He just knew this was Kakashi's way of making sure his student was understanding and would later on, reflect on these feelings of his.

"_Maybe __Sasuke-kun will forgive!" The kunoichi thought, smiling as she joined her crush._

"_Damn him! He always make me do these stupid things." Sasuke thought, escorting his teammate back home._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a few hours of searching through the village, he deducted that he might as well wait for his lover back at the apartment. The blond would eventually turn up, seeing how this was his place after all. Neji leaned against door, arms crossed and his eyes closed, waiting to hear his name being called.

"Neji!" The blond waved, running towards the other boy.

By the time Neji opened his eyes to greet his lover, he was tackled to the ground. Arms wrapped around his neck and all he could see was that familar blond hair. He smiled. Maybe he was worried for no reason after all. Naruto finally let go, only to give Neji the chance to properly stand up on his own two feet.

"Sorry I'm late." He grinned.

Strong hands grabbed the boy's waist, pulling him closer to his own body. Naruto managed to steal a quick kiss before Neji buried his head on the blond's neck. Naruto closed his eyes, giving in with each warm breath he felt on his neck. His own hands gripping tightly the fabric of his lover's soft coat.

Suddenly, the young Hyuga pulled away, taking a few steps back. His eyes no longer filled with lust or love, but confusion and anger.

"What's wrong Neji?" The way his lover's behavior suddenly changed, something was wrong and whatever it was, worried him.

"You …You smell like that Uchiha…" Neji replied, his tone of voice, it was cold as the first time they met in the Chuunin exams.

To Be Continued...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another chapter has been revised! Joy now I remember why I wrote Naruto fics in the first place. The good old days. Now if anyone is interested, I started writting the new chapter of Rivals or Lovers? And the much awaited sequel to Under the Sakura tree. Be patient, but now you know these babies are in the making!

Ja ne

Ookima


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected Behaviour

**WARNING!**

**Unlike before, I added a scene, a really steamy bedroom scene. So be warned! And also, this is my first attempt at foreplay ****so be nice!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Synopsis :** Sick and tired of always having Sasuke near his lover, Neji finally makes things clear to the so called genius. They fight, but whatever happens, there's always consequences.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Previously**

Sasuke did something unexpected, he confessed. Now Naruto has to think about everything that's been happening, all while trying to figure things out with Neji.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 10**** :** Conflict of the heart

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Huh?" Naruto stared back, stunned by his lover's harsh words.

"I'd recognize that awful smell anywhere." His anger rising with each passing second, but the next words out of his mouth, he spat out. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Both could only stare at each other, one waiting for an answer, the other, thinking of how to answer. With his voice caught in his throat, he took a step forward, wanting to close the gap between them, but Neji made this task impossible, each time, taking a step back.

"We went to train in the forest, but we kinda trained too much. We got caught in the middle of the stupid storm. So I got stuck with Sasuke in this house." The blond began, desperate for his lover to understand what happen before he would jump to more conculsions.

"So that's when you jumped on him!?" Neji yelled out, his Byakugan suddenly activating.

"WHAT!? Sasuke's the one that jumped on me until I finally managed to get the bastard off me!" Naruto blurted out.

"You're lying!" Neji shot back, he was so close of reaching his limit, a limit very few people made him cross.

"I'm not lying!" He stomped the ground. "The only reason I might smell like Sasuke is because I was so damn cold! The bastard forked over his own blanket so I wouldn't freeze to death!" He was out of breath by now and he could only hope that he was getting through that thick head Neji.

The young Hyuga inhaled a few long breath before finally calming down. He did what came naturally to him. He closed his eyes, turned around and walked away. He really couldn't deal with this shit right now. But it seemed fate, had other plans for him. He barely took a few steps before he was tackled to the ground. His back was on the ground, his shoulders, pinned by Naruto's hands. He couldn't move at all with the blond literally sitting on his stomach.

"Let me go."

Before Neji could pursue his threat, something hard hit him on his cheek. _Really hard_. By nature, the young Hyuga touched his reddish cheek, stunned by the sudden action.

"Now you listen to me you bastard! Nothing happened! Don't you get it! The only one I love is you!" Naruto nearly choked on his words. His emotions were getting the best of him, as always.

It wasn't until he felt something warm and watery fall on his face that the young brunette looked up to find the source. The blond was crying.

"Y-You love me?" Neji whispered back, no longer fighting back. He just laid there, his brain still assimilating the information.

"You moron of course I love you!" Naruto yelled out, his tears freely flowing down his cheeks, he just couldn't stop crying anymore.

Neji didn't know how long they stayed like this on the ground, but it was long enough for those words to sink in. Boy did he feel like an idiot now. He never let his emotions show, but ever since that bastard Sasuke made a move on Naruto, he was edgy. Who would have ever though that the great Hyuga Neji was the jealous type?

"I love you too." He whispered, gently brushing those blond bangs aside so he could wipe those tears away. "I'm sorry for doubting you..." He brought their heads closer, his lips whispering softly and with regret over their fight.

He wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him close, his grip tightening with each sob he heard from his lover. This was all he could do for the moment and later he would make things right. But for now, he would endure this slight pain he felt on both his shoulders.

The blond was crying so hard that he never even noticed how tight his grip was, his nails, almost ripping through the fabric of the fur coat. But with each passing minute, the grip loosened, the sobs less loud, and before long, he stopped moving all together.

"_That is so like you to fall asleep at a moment like this__." The young brunette stared up at sky one last time before he slowly picked up his lover, making his way to the boy's apartment._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Carrying Naruto bridal style, he finally found the bedroom, wasting no time to put this bundle into bed. Now came the hard part. With his clothes dirty, he just couldn't let him sleep in that jumpsuit and he knew better than anyone how hard it was to take the damn thing off.

Being that skillful, he managed to take it off, leaving the blond with only his boxers and his mesh shirt he wore all the time underneath it. Carefully wrapping the sheets around Naruto's body, he sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking those beautiful blond locks.

He smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I'll be right back Naruto, I'm just going to teach someone a lesson." Neji whispered, leaving the bedroom. His next destination, where ever Uchiha Sasuke would be.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For once in his life, he was happy to see that damn pink girl's house. The sooner he could get rid of her the better, he had other things to do and he needed his alne time more than ever. Too bad for him, the kunoichi had other plans as usual.

"Why don't you come inside Sasuke-kun?" She asked, still latched onto his arm.

"No." The boy knew this stupid question was coming.

"Why not?" She wanted a clear answer, not the usual ones her crush gave her. Today, she would succeed no matter what.

"You're annoying." Sasuke coldly told her.

His answer crushed her. She needed to think, to think really fast in hopes to get his attention. Too concentrated on her thoughts, she barely noticed that the young Uchiha had already walked away.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled out when she snapped out of her thoughts.

The raven didn't even turn his head when he heard his name again. He just continued, when he felt a breeze coming his way. He stomped the ground, jumping back. He quickly looked at the spot which seconds ago, he stood in. They were kunais and only one person had a skill to sneak up on him like this. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, silver eyes locked with his own black ones.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, she stood there unable to move an inch.

"Hyuga Neji." His sharingan flared up, knowing that this boy, was not here to make small talk.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Neji stared at his opponent, his fingers tightly gripping the hilt of the kunai.

Sasuke reached in his back, grabbing his own kunai. He turned his attention momentarily at the kunoichi, knowing she would only hinder him if she stayed.

"Sakura." Hearing her name, she took a step forward. "Leave." He ordered her.

"But Sasuke-kun..." Sakura barely whispered, the hate she noticed in the eyes of the rookie 9, made her skin crawl.

"Just get lost already!" This was his final warning.

She was shaking. This feeling, it was the same as when Sasuke woke up from his one month coma. It wasn't long after that the raven and the blond fought and nearly killed each other on the hospital rooftop. She did what first came to mind. She ran. Not into her house, right back in the village, hoping to find the help she needed to stop this.

Seeing that Sakura had finally left, Sasuke stood his ground, glaring back at his opponent, waiting to know why Neji challenged him. But deep down, he knew this was linked to that blond idiot.

"How dare you touch _**MY**_ Naruto again." He snapped.

"So what if I did?" He was smirking. Seeing how the boy was boiling inside, he knew that he probably had more effect on Naruto then he thought. Perhaps things were going his way after all.

The moment those words came out of that bastard's mouth, he charged forward. The clash of their kunais while they continued to glare at one another. Neji smirked, with one hand, he held back the continuous attacks, while his other retreated back, preparing another attack.

Thanks to his sharingan, he quickly noticed the change of stance in the brunette. He barely had time to grather chakra to his feet, stomping the groun again, to evade those two fingers. He landed gracefully on his feet, crouched, on hand on the ground, the other still held his kunai.

He needed to get serious if he was going to fight this genin. He then noticed how Neji took a step back, taking a new stance. Sasuke knew he had to be careful, he heard from Sakura how Neji could stop the chakra flow with only two fingers.

Now they both waited to see what the other would do.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura franctically ran through the streets, looking quickly in each shop hoping to find the very person she was searching for. She was about ready to give up when she spoted the adult bookstore.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled out, rushing into the shop.

The teacher barely raised his head out of his book, when the girl stopped in front of her, panting, her knees shaking.

"Kakashi-sensei! You've have to stop Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura let out, trying to catch her breath. She could only hope that they would make it in time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They continued their glaring competition, each thinking what the other boy's move would be next.

"_Chidori is the only way__…" Sasuke thought, if he could end this with one blow, he would have the upper hand._

He jumped a few steps back, creating a greater distance between them. He quickly tossed his kunai aside, forming hand seals. His right hand gripped his left wrist, pointing it towards the ground.

"_So that's what you're thinking Uchiha…" Neji thought. He knew what move was coming. Although he wasn't too present during the Chuunin exam, he remembered the noise of that attack. He readied his defence. No way was that chidori capable of breaking his defence, kaiten._

The chirping sound broke the silence, clear blue chakra formed into his hand. Wasting no time, Sasuke rushed forward, his hand thrusting forward. He was only inches away from that annoying face when he was stopped.

"Chidori was it?" Neji smirked, he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

Before the attack even reached him, he managed to grab Sasuke's wrist, while his other cut the source of chakra to his hand.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten." Neji let out, spinning on himself releasing chakra to shield him, but more importantly, violently pushing back the raven boy.

The chakra hit him hard. He barely had time to properly land back on his own two feet before he hit the ground. He stared at his hand, in disbelief that his chidori was so easily countered.

"_He was able to counter Chidori!?" Sasuke thought__, his anger, rising even more._

"I've only started with you Uchiha Sasuke!" Neji warned the boy.

"As if I'd let you get another chance like that." He shot back.

The Hyuga smirked. "You already did."

Before he could even speak, Neji vanished before his very eyes. That's when it hit him. He had heard how his advisary was almost unbeatable by close combat, but when it was came to distance, he was undefeated. His eyes grew wider. He knew he was within that zone, but it was already too late to even defend himself.

"**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" He whispered, reappearing right in fornt of Sasuke.**

"two"

"four"

"eight"

"sixteen"

"thirty-two"

"sixty-four"

Once his attack was finished, Sasuke's body went flying through the air. A loud thud could be heard a mile away as Sasuke's beaten body brutally hit the large tree. Falling face first to the ground, he tried, ordered his arms and legs to move, but nothing happened. Neji approached him, almost mocking his opponent.

Usually, he would only use his fingers in this technique, but in Sasuke's case, he went all out, closed fists. That way, he inflicted much greater pain.

The raven barely could lift his head, to see the other boy walking towards him. He coughed up some blood, sharingan, his own vision fading with each passing second.

"You shouldn't have the right to be called Uchiha." Neji stated, now only standing a few feet away from the defeated boy.

If his throat didn't hurt so damn much he would have growled. No one had the right to insult the Uchiha name. Fighting the pain, the numbness, he barely managed to get on his knees, glaring above him.

"Useless." The young Hyuga spat out, ready to give the last blow. Now he was ready to give his final blow.

Sasuke blinked.

He wasn't staring at the Hyuga anymore. A darker figure stood between himself and his opponent. Seconds later, he felt something warm against his bruised shoulder, he barely turned his head, enough to get a glimpse of the person behind him.

"Sasuke-kun...A-Are you alright?" The pink kunoichi asked, moving closer to the raven.

"Sakura..?" He mumbled, blacking out.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura desperatly wanted the boy to answer her back. His unconscious form now resting in her arms. Maybe she was too late, maybe he's...

"Sakura, don't worry, he's only exhausted." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, knowing all too well, how his female student had a tendency to think the worst when Sasuke was involved.

Now to deal with the real matter at hand. He turned his attention back to the genin, keeping a close eye on each of his movements.

"I have no quarrel with you Kakashi-san." Neji let out, knowing too well that to fight a Jounin right now, meant nothing. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, his Byakugan was gone. He took a side step, ready to leave when he heard him speak.

"Wait. Neji-kun." Kakashi stepped forward, knowing there was no longer any threats of a fight happening, but seeing how his student was beaten and unconscious, he needed and answer.

"He stuck his nose where he shouldn't. That's all I have to say." He left, leaving the Jounin to dicifer the meaning behind his words.

"_Naruto ne?" Kakashi thought, giving his attention back to his students. It seemed that he had underestimated the time that these two boys would clash because of the blond._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sweet familiar odors filled his room. Within seconds the boy's nose twitched, groggily waking from his short nap.

"Miso ramen..." He mumbled, before realization hit him. Wasting no time, he jumped out of his bed, running towards his kitchen, where he was greeted with his dream lunch. His eyes widened at the many bowls filled with ramen carefully laid across his small table.

"I wanted to surprise you." Neji whispered from behind his lover, making his presence known. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, planting a few quick kisses along Naruto's collarbone. Unfortunately, the boy's eyes and attention was elsewhere.

"Can we do that later?" Naruto let out, tilting his head slightly towards the back to see the face of his lover.

The young brunette sighed.

"Of course ramen always comes before me." Neji joked, giving him a small smile.

Wasting no time, Naruto dashed forward, taking his usual place while stuffing his face in all the various bowls he could. Deciding it was best to leave Naruto to his food, Neji sat accross, simply staring at his lover.

"Swhait?" The blond asked, slurping more ramen witht eh help of his chopsticks.

"You're just so cute when you eat." Neji said, resting his elbow against the table. In truth, he wanted to apologize to him, but seeing the blond acting as if nothing ever changed, he sensed that he was already forgiven.

Finally finished with his food, he leaned back in his chair, gently patting his now full stomach.

"You're the best cook ever!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it." The boy answered, he stood up, gathering the dirty dishes, already aware that the blond would soon go change.

"Hey, I'm going to get change ok?" Naruto retreated, after all, he was still only in his boxers and a black mesh shirt.

He quickly left, leaving the poor boy to clean out their dishes. Neji was getting ready to wash them when he heard a few knocks on the front door.

"Get that will you!" Naruto yelled out, struggling to get his pants on.

The young Hyuga raised his eyebrow. Only his Naruto could get away with ordering him around like this. He made his way to the dront door, opening it. Instead of being greeted by a person, he saw a fist almost connecting with his pale face. Always on his guard, he quickly wrapped his left hand around the closed fist, seeing the owner of it.

"That's not a good way to hello to someone that opened the door to you." He told her, his earlier smile quickly replaced with his usual cold face.

"Why the hell did you do that to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura yelled out to him, her fists trembling. She wanted nothing more than to hit him again and again until it would finally connect.

"That's between him and me." Neji replied, he was about to close the door when she just pushed it back open, stepping inside the small apartment.

"Now you wait! You could of killed Sasuke if I hadn't brought Kakashi-sensei there. Why? He never did anything to you!" She yelled out, grabbing his arm. Like hell she was going to let him run away without giving him a piece of her mind first.

"Ignorant girl!" His Byakugan appeared, which startled Sakura. " Sasuke touched what was mine to begin with. He brought this upon himself for going after Naruto, and if your teacher hadn't interfere, he would be far more injured than he is right now." He yanked hard, making sure that pink that Sakura's hold on his arm would loosened.

And it did.

Before she had time to even react, Neji slammed the door right in her face, locking it. Sakura could do nothing more than stare at it. Even though she didn't exactly get the end result she wanted, for now, it was enough. The young kunoichi walked away, if she couldn't talk to him, then she would talk to Naruto in their next Team meeting.

With that annoying girl gone, he could go back and concentrate his evening with his love. But first he needed to calm himself, the last thing he wanted was for Naruto to sense he was hiding something. Even if it was for Naruto's best interests...

'_Neji did something to him..?' He thought, hiding behind his bedroom door. He was ready to get back in the kitchen when he heard the commotion Sakura was causing. _

Gathering his strength, he returned to the kitchen, masking his worry for Sasuke by one of his goofy smile. For now, hewould enjoy his time with Neji, and then, he'd go make sure the bastard was okay. After all, Sakura was good at being overdramatic when it came to her crush.

"Well I'm all ready for bed!" He let out, acting like a child.

But when his lover didn't even say a word to him, worry spread across his face.

"What's wrong Neji-kun?" The blond asked, slowly walking towards his lover.

"_I can't let him know I __actually nearly killed Sasuke..." Neji thought, trying to find something quick so his lvoer wouldn't suspect anything._

"Neji?" Naruto repeated

"Do you mind if we go to bed instead of watching tv, I don't feel too good." Neji answered, seeing how Naruto was only an inch away from his face. It wasn't like he was lying or anything, but that damn girl appearring tonight, sure didn't help him.

The blond blinked a few times. He knew it was quite unusual for a Hyuga to openly admit they weren't feeling all that great, so he did what any loving partner would do. He placed his hand on Neji's forehead to check for his temperature.

"You seem to have a little fever." Naruto stated as he went to his bathroom to retrieve a bottle of something. "Here." Naruto handed the bottle to him.

Neji raised his eyebrow, observing the bottle in hand.

"This will make you feel better." Naruto smiled.

Thanking him for his gesture, he quickly swallowed the pills, hoping indeed it would diminish his headache.

"Time for bed!" The blond happily said, grabbing his lover's hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wasting no time, Naruto pounced on the bed, dragging his poor lover with him. The next thing he knew, Naruto was beneath him, their lips only centimeters apart. The blond couldn't help but give away his usual goofy grin.

"I swear, you don't know the meaning of rest do you?" The young Hyuga smiled, maybe his evening plans weren't ruined completely after all.

Before he could think any further, silky lips latched onto his own. The young Hyuga couldn't help but let a moan escape his lips when he felt hands roaming on his body, wanting, needing to explore more. Wasting no time, they quickly removed their clothing, discarding it on the floor. Both kneeling on the bed, left only in their boxers, they couldn't help but stare at one another, admiring each other's bodies.

"You're beautiful..." Neji whispered, cupping the boy's cheek.

"So are you." He leaned forward, closing the gap between them.

Another battle started, each wanting to dominate the other, but tonight, things would be different.

"Naruto..." Neji moaned, feeling as much as he loved to be the one in control, having his lover, desperately trying to dominant him, was somewhat...arousing.

Feeling that the brunette was finally giving into his ministrations, Naruto turned his attention elsewhere, his tongue trailing the Hyuga's jawline right down to his collarbone.

His hands, making their way past the waistband, sliding underneath the fabric and finally cupping those nice firm ass cheeks.The blond pushed his lover gently on the matress, his hands slowly sliding the last piece of clothing the young Hyuga wore.

"Oh God..." The brunette let out, desperatly trying to catch his breath.

Inexperienced hands slid across Neji's tighs, finding the courage to wrap his slender fingers around the semi-aroused cock. Even though this was the first time for both boys, Naruto wanted to take it slow and enjoy every second of it. His right hand, slowly stroking Neji's hardening length, his left playing, , rubbing and pinching the soft pink nipple of his lover.

Laying on his back, Neji couldn't help but move his hips from time to time, matching the very slow and yet painful strokes Naruto was giving him. Wanting to please his lover, Neji's right hand slid accross the covers until it finally found the soft fabric of Naruto's boxer's. Without even looking, his hand quickly found his lover's erection, slowly rubbing it, up and down.

"Ne..ji..." The blond gasped once he felt that hand on his throbbing erection. The more he was being stroked, the more his boxer's were starting to hurt him.

"How about we take these off too?" Neji whispered, and within seconds, those orange clad boxers hit the floor.

His need to become the dominant one was rising again, but alas, Naruto had other plans. Before Neji could even raise himself in a sitting position, Naruto pushed his shoulders back down, regaining control of his dominant position.

"Nar..!" He wanted to protest, but when something warm, soft and moist engulfed his hard erection, his voice just disappeared.

Naruto knew the only way to shut up a Hyuga for good was to use his mouth, good thing he knew had to use his in every way possible. His hand gently massaging Neji's balls, while his mouth slowly sucked on the head of his lover's cock.

Neji threw his head back, his hands gripping violently the fabric of their bed covers. Lost in ecstacy, his hips pushed upward, wanting, needed to feel much more.

Letting out his tongue, he lick the small amount of precum before moving it down at the base of Neji's erection. He knew the brunette was coming close to his end, and without further delay, he swallowed as much as he could, sucking deep and hard. His hand stroking slowly, but much faster with each stroke given.

"Naru...stop..." Neji let out, he took what strength he had left, sitting up, grabbing his lover.

"Why?" Naruto was lost. Why would Neji stop him from completing what he wanted to do.

"I... I just want you.. and me... same time..." Clearly he had trouble getting those words out correctly. He looked deep into those blue eyes, reached down, gently stroking Naruto's semi-hard cock back to life.

With that gesture, the blond now understood what Neji was trying to say to him. He laid beside his lover, both stroking each other with their clumsy inexperienced fingers. Their lips giving quick soft kisses, their hips matching their every stroke. They slid closer to each other, their hips grinding violently against the other. The simple friction of their cocks quickly rubbing up and down, running out of breath.

"Naru..I'm.." He let out, pulling his lover closer, his trusts became harder.

"Ne..ji..." He moaned out, his head buried in his lover's neck.

One last hard trust, their seed spilling between their sweaty bodies. They laid there, desperatly trying to catch their breath, their hearts still racing.

"That was..." Neji began, never had he experience something so, gratifying as this.

"Amazing." The blond finished for him. "But now we're all sticky." The blond grinned, earning him a small tap on the forehead.

"And who's fault is that?" the moment that sentence was out of his mouth, hey both laughed, knowing all too well the real answer.

Both being exhausted from their little foreplay, they decided the sooner they cleaned themselve up, and the bed, the sooner they could rest.

Only wearing their boxers, both young males climbed into bed, clinging to one another, before finally drifting into sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto lazily opened his eyes, staring up at the cold white ceiling. He want nothing more than to get more sleep, unfortunately, nature was calling him. He swung his legs on the side, his feet touching the cold floor. He carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake his lover from his own sleep.

Making his way to his bathroom, he suddenly stopped, his eyes focused on the corner table. He took a few steps closer, his hand reaching for the object that caught his attention.

"Sasuke..." The blond whispered in the night, his eyes staring at the picture frame he held in his hand.

A picture of Team 7.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Only a small light shone through all the darkness that occupied the Uchiha residence, Sasuke's bedroom. The young boy had just turned off the lights from the bathroom, he made his way slowly towards his bed, only wearing his dark blue boxers.

Halfway there, one hand reached for his ribs, the other, using the wall for support. But each step was more painful than the next. His bed was only a few more meters away, but the pain suddenly took over his body.

"'Kuso..." The young raven cursed himself, his vision blurring. His body no longer listening to any of his commands.

His knees finally gave out, falling towards the floor. The young raven knew that in his current condition, he could do nothing but close his eyes. He waited for his wounded body to slam against the floor, but he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He slowly opened his eyes, staring back into deep blue ones.

"N-Naruto?" He let out, shocked of seeing his rival here standing in his bedroom.

The blond merely smiled as he led his rival to the bed. Usually Sasuke would have pushed Naruto away to at least save his own male pride, but truth be told, without his help right now, there was no way he was getting in his bed.

"Do you think you can stay like that for a bit?" The blond asked, helping his rival sit on the bed, while he stood in front of him.

"Baka … What are you doing here?" Sasuke managed to let out, his left arm covering his damaged ribs.

"Just shut up and stay there." Naruto ordered him, he quickly walked around the bed. He carefully got on it, kneeling behind the pale back of his rival.

Under normal circumstances, the young Uchiha would have told him off or something, but the way his rival spoke, his tone seemed somewhat...sad.

"What are you doing?" He tensed up the minute he felt the cold gel on his back.

"Hinata gives me this recovery gel from time to time for my wounds. So I figured this would help you." Naruto answered as he applied more gel, making sure he didn't miss a spot.

It was rare for the Uchiha Sasuke not to enjoy silence, but right now he really wished that the idiot would ramble nonsense as he usually did. He tilted his head on the side, barely getting a glimpse of that mop of blond hair when he felt a slight pressure on the back of his shoulders and neck.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..." Naruto barely whispered, his forehead gently resting against his rival's back.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, concerned for Naruto was never one to apologize. Ever.

"It's my fault that Neji hurt you this badly, and I couldn't even stop it... It's because of me..." Naruto choked on his words as he closed his eyes.

The young prodigy was about to reassure him when something watery, yet warm at the same time fell on his back.

"It's all my fault." The blond repeated over and over again. He just couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

"_He's crying!?" Sasuke eyes widened, he never thought the blond cared this much about him._

Slowly shifting his body, Sasuke managed to face his rival, although all he saw was a mop of blond hair, as if he was bowing, asking for forgiveness. Without hesitation, his left hand moved across the bed, gently wrapping his pale fingers around one of Naruto's hand, while the other forced the blond to raise his chin. Black eyes stared into watery blue eyes, he smiled.

"Don't blame yourself for this Naruto, it wasn't your fault to begin with." Sasuke told him, his fingertips gently brushing away those tears.

"But..." He just couldn't let it go.

"No buts! This was my own fault, so stop blaming yourself. Dobe." Sasuke smirked, knowing all too well the reaction he would get for calling out his favorite nickname.

"Don't call me that you bastard!" The blond wasted no time in insulting his rival back with his own nickname.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Sasuke reached out to his nightstand for a piece of cloth. He gently wiped off the last of his tears.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but you should go back home, Neji wouldn't appreaciate waking up and not finding you there." Sasuke explained, his cold facade was back up again. He knew he wanted Naruto, but just knowing that the Hyuga could touch the blond any way he liked it, angered him.

"Yeah..." The boy barely whispered his answer, sensing that Sasuke's barrier was up again.

He crawled out of bed, making his way to the door, but before he left, he took one last look at his rival. "Thanks." The blond smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Sasuke lied down in his bed, staring up at the ceilling. His eyes wandering to the window.

"I should be the one thanking you." He whispered to the night as he closed his eyes, hoping for a good night sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moment he left Sasuke's bedroom, he headed back to his own home, his mind still trying to understand eveyrthing that was happening to him. He loved Neji, but he also cared deeply about Sasuke. The pain he felt in his heart would always increased when both boys were involved. So what should he do?

CRACK

He quickly turned around upon hearing the sound. His shinobi instincts kicking in. He reached for his kunai pouch attached to his waist, his eyes carefully scanning the area for anything abnormal.

"I must be tired." He shook his head. The small moment of passion he shared with Neji must have affected his senses. At least that's what he concluded, before walking down the street to go back to his apartment.

Unfortunately for the boy, he never saw nor sensed the presence of another shinobi that hid among the trees. Seeing how Naruto left, the dark figure dissapeared into the night as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Slipping back into his bedroom, he undressed himself and smoothly crawled back into bed. He nuzzled in as close as he possibly could to his lover, facing his naked back.

"Sweet dreams." He purred into his lover's ears, before planting a soft kiss in the crook of his Neji's neck.

Finally feeling at peace for now anyway, the blond soon fell asleep, unaware that his lover was actually awake.

"_I never thought that the reason__ you cried was because of me …" turning in bed, he carefully wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him as close as he could. He stared into the darkness, as a single tear fell from his beautiful, yet sad eyes._

To Be Continued...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ookima here! Wowo I finally finished this chapter and I added a nice sexy scene too! I thought it needed a bit more than just kissing and all. I think it made the story even more realistic. But hey! That's me lol.**

**I'm currently working on A New Path the new Chapter, by the end of July, expect a brand new chapter ne?**

**Thanks for the non-stop encouragement and the nice funny reviews. Those really make my days.**

**Ja ne!**

**Ookima**


End file.
